Breaking Free
by Lizzy Pheonix
Summary: Before Sam had Jessica he fell in love with someone else. When his lover disappeared in the night Sam searched but never found a trace of him. Years later Castiel says they need to bring in some assistance on a hunt but why is it all Sam can think about is Harry? Sam/Harry
1. Chapter 1

**2001**

Sam glanced down at the list of addresses the guidance counsellor had given him before looking back at the building in front of him. It was the right address so despite his misgivings he walked up the steps and knocked on the door. The apartment was one of the two dozen that charged low enough rent that his scholarship would pay for it. It seemed a bit nice though, with the wall facing the street being made entirely of glass and being high enough in the air to give a no doubt breathtaking view of the city.

The door swung open and a short dark haired boy stood before him. He couldn't have been more than 5'3" making him seem tiny compared to Sam's towering 6'4". The smaller man tilted his head back and stared out from under his scruffy fringe of hair with wide green eyes. Sam shifted uncomfortably, he was caught with that unaccountable feeling of being too big. The other guy was just so little Sam felt ludicrous in comparison.

"Err I'm Sam Winchester, we talked on the phone." He told him the little guy blinked slowly before nodding.

"Yes, you just didn't sound so. . . tall." Sam laughed awkwardly.

"How does someone sound tall?" he asked.

"Well you know a bit echo-y and far away cause he's he talking to you from a distance. I'm Harry by the way. Please come in." Harry stepped back and gestured Sam into the apartment. Sam looked around in awe. The apartment was spacious and already furnished with expensive looking furniture. A big screen TV hung on one wall with speakers arranged around it.

"Ahh thanks but. . .I think there might be a mistake." Sam told him apologetically. Harry turned and raised his eyebrows at him.

"A mistake?" he replied. Sam nodded.

"This place is amazing don't get me wrong by my Scholarship only provides 300 a month for rent." He explained.

"And?" Harry asked. Sam shifted blushing despite himself.

"And this place is obviously way more than that."

"Didn't your guidance counsellor explain the terms of the apartment rental?" Harry asked sounding surprised.

"Terms? No she just gave me a list and told me to call you first." Sam replied now feeling even more anxious. Terms didn't sound like a good thing but Harry smiled warmly and gestured to the bright yellow sofa.

"Sit down and we'll talk it over. Would you like a soda or something?" he offered but Sam shook his head and moved to sit down. The sofa was low to the ground not surprising considering how short Harry was and Sam felt like he was navigating himself into one of those child sized chairs they keep in Kindergarten classrooms. Harry sat down one the matching yellow loveseat to face him.

"Sam there's no way to ease you into this so I'm just going to be blunt alright?" Harry started making Sam's stomach churn with anxiety but he nodded his agreement anyway. "The rent for this apartment is already paid through the year. If you decided to live here you would be responsible to pay the utilities. I've got plenty of money but things like due dates and electrical bills tend to escape my memory. In addition to making sure the utilities are paid on time you'll be responsible for helping me operate all this equipment I'm not very good with electronics and I've never quite figured out the whole computer thing. If the utilities ever exceed the $300 from your scholarship you would simply tell me and I would cover the additional."

Sam gaped at him.

"I'm confused, why don't you just hire someone to pay your bills if you've got so much money anyway?" he asked. Harry shrugged.

"Honestly, I wanted to help someone out. I haven't placed an ad for this place. I just gave the details to the school and told them I'd be willing to rent to a scholarship student. I figured anybody here on scholarship must be pretty on top of things and wouldn't have a problem keeping up with my due dates."

"Wow, really but there's gotta be a catch." Sam said, his training from his father telling him if something is too good to be true, it probably isn't.

"Well there is one thing," Harry told him with a smirk "I am gay so if you take issue with that this probably isn't the place for you."

"I don't care about that," Sam assured him a little offended the other man had thought he would have a problem with something like that. "I mean I like girls but it's not really my business who you date."

"Well it's easy to say that but how will you feel when you hear me having very vocal sex in the room next to yours?" Harry asked but he was grinning so Sam thought he was probably joking.

"I dunno, you seem to have a pretty good sound system I'm sure I can find something to drown you out. Maybe a little Rick Astley to set the mood for you." Sam told him and Harry threw back his head and laughed.

"If you ever do that I will throw you out onto the street." he told him still chuckling "So I take it Sam that you'd like to move in?"

Sam nodded.

"Yeah definitely, when is the room available?" Sam asked hoping it was soon, he'd been staying at a motel since arriving in California. Harry shrugged.

"Now if you want it. Here I'll give you the tour and get a key for you but then you're good to move in whenever."

**2008**

Sam woke abruptly and it took him several moments to rearrange his brain about his current surroundings. He was in the car with Dean and they were driving toward California to investigate so mysterious deaths there. He'd been dreaming of Harry, it was happening a lot lately and Sam wasn't sure why. Dean gave him an odd look.

"What's up Sammy?" He asked. Sam almost didn't answer but couldn't help but asking.

"Do you remember? About a year after I went Stanford I called you and dad about a case?" Dean looked thoughtful for a minute.

"Oh wait I remember, your roommate Jerry, or Barry or something went missing right?"

"Harry, yeah." Sam nodded.

"Dad wouldn't check it out right, cause he was the only one who went missing." Dean recalled. Sam clenched his fists, anger coursing through him just at the memory of his dad failing to help him when he needed it.

"Yeah that's right."

"So what happened? Did they ever find him?" Dean asked and Sam shook his head.

"No, they never did. I just, I guess I've been thinking about him a lot lately."

"Yeah? I hadn't realized you guys were that close." Sam sighed and turned to look out the window as he answered softly.

"Yeah we were close."

* * *

Author's notes: So I absolutely should not be starting this because I have so many other fics going right now but it is literally all I could think about all day. . . So I'm writing it.

Also watch for my first fic in the Quidditch Fanfiction League Competition which is starting tomorrow.

**Please Review. They always make me happy. . .Also I will probably have another chapter tonight and that is far more likely if I get reviews. . . :)**


	2. Chapter 2

2001

Sam stepped through the door to the sound of the radio blaring throughout the house. As Sam swum the front door shut Harry stepped out of the bathroom a towel swung casually around his hips as he sang into to a hairbrush.

"If I go crazy then will you still call me superman?"

His eyes were closed as he shook his hips and bobbed his head in time with music, so he hadn't noticed Sam was there yet. Sam just watched him. Unable to quite tear his eyes away. There was something so compelling about Harry, he just demanded attention and Sam found it hard to resist giving it too him. Sam couldn't help but notice the way the water from Harry's recent shower was still trickling over his well defined, if slim build. His hair was slightly weighed down from the water pasting it to his forehead unlike the rest of the time when it stuck out at odd angles.

Sam was startled and more than a little embarrassed as a familiar warmth began to built inside him. He cleared his throat pointedly and Harry looked up wide eyed and red cheeked.

"Sam!" he squeaked promptly hiding his hairbrush/microphone behind his back. Sam grinned at him. "So err. . .classes over already?"

"Yeah. . . I know you're a rockstar and all but. . .if we're going clubbing tonight I think they probably want you to wear more than just a towel." Harry flushed if possible even redder and immediately fled to the safety of his own bedroom.

2008

"We're almost there Sammy, run through the details for me again." Dean's voice cut through Sam's wondering thoughts like a knife.

"Hmm?" He asked as he turned to look at his brother. Dean sighed.

"The case Sammy, what do we know?"

"Oh uhh, bodies started cropping up about two weeks ago. No obvious cause of death their hearts just stopped. The victims are all different ages and races. Another odd thing is several of them don't exist." Sam told him.

"Don't exist?"

"Right not on paper anyway. No birth records, no records of transactions or credits, nothing to indicate they exist at all. Some of them had letters on them which is where the cops are getting their names but several are still listed as John and Jane Doe's."

"So how many stiff's we talking about here? You said several John Doe's." Dean asked.

"Yeah I did so far we have 4 identified with records on file, 4 with names they are gleaning from documents or papers on or near the body and a total of 9 unidentified bodies." Sam told him.

"Jesus in two weeks?" Dean clarified.

"It gets worse," Sam told him "Of the 17 bodies we have so far 7 were under the age of 18 and 3 were under the age of ten. The youngest victim was only 5."

"It's killing kids? I'm gonna put this thing in the ground so hard. Any theories on what's doing it?"

"Not really, until we get to look at the bodies I don't know how we could know. The morgue has no obvious cause of death it's like they all just dropped dead for no reason. I doubt they would have even made the papers if there weren't so many of them that couldn't be identified."

"Do you think we should call Cas?"

"You called?" Castiel asked appearing in the back seat and making them both jump.

"Cas! Dude wear a bell or something!" Dean exclaimed but Cas simply stared at him with that uncomprehending look of his.

"We didn't call for you Castiel, Dean just mentioned you. Now that you're here though you might as well help. Do you know anything about these deaths in California?" Sam asked. Castiel shook his head.

"These are not part of the sixty six seals. You should focus your attention on preventing the seals from being broken."

"Yeah well last I checked you didn't have any leads for us about the seals and in the meantime while we're sitting around something is killing kids. Are you going to help us or what?" Dean asked glaring at Cas from over his shoulder.

"Very well, I will assist you in this endeavour so that you will be free to turn your attention to the seals when the time is right."

2001

Sam sat at the bar glowering at Harry. Not that his roommate noticed he was much too busy grinning and flirting with some muscles for brains idiot who was hitting on him. In the two months they'd been living together club night had become a bit of a tradition. Any night where Sam was caught up on his homework(something Harry was quite insistent on not, that Sam was complaining) they would go to a club or in tonight's case a frat party. Harry was an excellent wingman and had managed to get Sam the phone numbers of dozens of super hot girls. Not that Sam ever called them.

Harry didn't tend to get picked up as often. Well that wasn't quite true, there were plenty of women who wanted to go home with Harry but not so many men. Sam knew this was mostly because they went to the local college bars not the local gay bars. Inevitably any other gay guys who happened to be in the area did hit on Harry but unlike Sam Harry rarely bothered with phone numbers. Instead he took them home and Sam would end up spending the night listening to music with his headphones on trying to drown out the sounds of Harry's moans and cries of pleasure.

Sam told himself he was only annoyed about the prospect of yet another such night. He had no other reason to care who hit on his friend. He ignored the burning in his chest that felt an awful lot like jealousy as the meat head leaned in closer to Harry and put his hand on his thigh as they continued speaking. Harry suddenly let out a loud laugh that Sam could tell was fake. Meathead was eating it up though. Grinning stupidly as he ordered Harry another drink. Like Harry didn't know this guy was just trying to get him drunk. Sam gritted his teeth and moved over to them, tapping Harry gently on the shoulder.

Harry turned and looked up at him. His eyes wide and sparkling with mirth.

"Harry, I'm about ready to head out." Sam told him Harry nodded and sent him a grin.

"Alright, I guess I should as well." Sam smirked as meathead's face fell but then Harry turned back to him and Sam recognized the smoulder in his eyes from dozens of outings just like this one.

"I know you said you're interested in carpentry. My bed frame has the most intricate carvings you've ever seen. Maybe I could show you?" It was not one of Harry's better pick up lines but meathead was nodding eagerly with a big stupid grin on his square head. He glanced at Sam but Harry cut off the thought before he could even voice it.

"Sam is my roommate, my very straight roommate."

Meathead nodded.

"Alright Green Eyes, lets blow this popsicle stand." He said still grinning like he'd made the funniest joke ever. Harry laughed as Sam rolled his eyes.

Sam was in his room with his stereo playing as he read a chapter ahead in his Ethics textbook.

"Fuck," Sam heard it faintly over the music and through the wall. It was the other guy and Sam moved to turn up his radio but Harry's voice suddenly picked up.

"FUCK. . .Yes right there. . .God fuck fuck fuck."

Sam tried not to picture it. Ever since he'd walked in on Harry and one of his 'dates' a month after moving in together the image of Harry naked and bent almost in half, panting and flushed had haunted him. It was back again now and Sam tried to tell himself that wasn't why he was hard all of a sudden. He took a sharp breath and turned up the radio louder.

2008

After checking into a motel Sam and Dean directed their steps to the morgue. As usual it was almost laughably easy to gain access to examine the bodies. Sam often wondered why they didn't have better security at the morgue. Though he supposed they were already dead so it's not as if anyone could really hurt them. The coroner was out but this ended up working in their favor because the black haired and lipsticked girl who was watching the desk simply lead them into the back handed over the files and walked out again.

Dean walked over to the cold storage and pulled out one of the door's the girl had indicated. The body was that of an older man perhaps in his mid forties. A glance at the files the girl had left told them he was one of the unidentified victims. Sam and Dean both looked him over, paying special attention to the hairline and mouth and anywhere else a sign of the cause of death might have been missed or ignored but there was nothing.

"Cas," Dean whispered and Sam looked around hoping the angel had stuck close to them while invisible. Cas appeared suddenly directly behind Dean and Sam almost laughed out loud as Dean jumped nearly a foot in the air.

"You have a question." Cas stated.

"Can you tell anything about how this guy died?" Dean asked and Castiel looked at the body.

"Avada Kadavra" Castiel replied.

"Abra Kadabra? Are you trying to make a joke Cas?" Dean asked sounding genuinely impressed. Castiel gave him a quelling look.

"No, this man died from use of the killing curse. Avada Kedavra, it leaves a stain." Castiel told them.

"I don't see anything." Sam said trying to look closer for whatever Cas had identified.

"Not one mortal eyes could see."

"Oh, well can you check the other bodies?" Dean asked "If it's a curse that means witches right? But then there must be hex bags somewhere."

"All of these were felled by the Killing Curse. Yes Witches or possibly wizards, but this is a curse not a hex." Castiel told them after circling the room to look at each body separately

"Wizards? But I thought any magic users were always witches." Sam asked confused and Castiel nodded.

"When the magic is gained through a deal with a demon or a dark ritual that is correct. However natural born magic users identify by gender. Wizards are male and witches female."

"Natural born? Does that happen?" Dean asked skeptical.

"Of course, did you think demons created magic. Magic is a gift from god but like so many of my father's gifts demons have twisted it to serve their own interests."

* * *

Author's notes: AHHH Chapter 2 as promised! Now I must to bed and I shall see you on the morrow. . . maybe possibly the morrow after that.

:D

Anyway Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

**2001**

"Okay I've got Dirty Harry, Die Hard and Scarface." Sam told Harry as he moved to put the first DVD into Harry's player. Harry sat on the couch knees pulled up to his chin watching him curiously.

Sam had called an emergency viewing party in lieu of their usual club night when he discovered that the only movie Harry had ever seen was My Girl. He was determined to improve Harry's guy movie knowledge and if that meant Harry didn't get to go to the club and pick up a guy tonight. Well so be it. Sam popped in Dirty Harry then settled onto the sofa next to Harry.

As the movie started Harry leaned into him and Sam casually threw an arm around him. Harry was warm and comfortable next to him. For several moments they just sat watching when Harry shifted so his face was resting pressed against Sam's chest. Sam heard Harry release a happy little sigh and it made him smile. Suddenly though Harry stiffened. Sam glanced down at him but didn't see anything the matter.

"Is this weird? I didn't cuddle much as a kid and now I'm a sucker for physical contact but I can move if it's making you uncomfortable. I mean I don't want to jeopardize our gay guy-straight guy friendship by crossing inappropriate boundaries." Harry said talking fast and sounding anxious. Sam sighed and pulled his friend closer into his side.

"Harry," He replied softly "Shut up and watch the movie."

* * *

After two movie nights Harry insisted on going to the club. Nothing Sam could say would convince him to stay home so they were out instead. Sam once again found himself glaring at some useless idiot. This one was taller than meathead had been with curly blond hair, probably a perm. Even from a distance Sam could see his sharp blue eyes as they roved over Harry's body like he was starving man at a buffet. It was shameful really.

Unable to take it Sam walked over and threw his arm around Harry's shoulders. He sent a dangerous glare down at Curly. Curly looked up at him with wide eyes still a good couple inches shorter than Sam.

"Hey Harry, who's your friend?" Sam asked careful to keep his voice even and friendly. Curly was already backing away.

"I'm nobody man, just saying hello." he said quickly before walking away. Sam laughed and turned to Harry. The glare he received for his trouble was almost painful.

"What the fuck was that Sam?" He demanded angrily. Sam quickly put his hands up in surrender.

"What? That guy was a total tool, did you see his hair?"

"I happen to be a lot more interested in his tool then his hair Sam! What is up with you? You've been cockblocking me all night!" Harry demanded eyes flashing and face flushing. Sam was struck again by just how hot Harry really was but this time, maybe because of the alcohol flowing through his system, he didn't push the thought aside.

"I haven't been cock blocking you!" Sam defended "It's not my fault those guys all tucked tail and ran as soon as I walked over!"

Harry's lips pinched into a thin line and he narrowed his eyes.

"You don't just walk over, you fucking put your arm around me! That's international code for 'Mine!' You know that! I know you do!"

"I don't even know why you care!" Sam argued "All three of those guys were idiots, that first guy was wearing a freaking clown shirt! I don't understand why you waste time with them when you can do so much better!"

"I don't want to marry them Sam! I don't need to do better and since when do you care who I sleep with Sam?"

"I don't!" Sam exclaimed "I just. . . you. . ." Sam ran his hand through his hair trying to find a way to articulate why this was bothering him so much.

He looked at Harry, his face was still flushed and his hair was if possible even messier than usual. His lips were pink and full and as Harry watched him with an incredulous look on his face he darted his tongue out to wet them. Sam didn't think he just acted, reaching out and hauling Harry's smaller body toward him, he began kissing him desperately. Harry didn't react, didn't move or kiss back just took it and finally Sam pulled back to look at him.

Sam was breathing heavily and for several moment neither man spoke. Harry lifted his hand and touched his fingers to his lips. When he finally broke the silence between them his voice was soft and all the anger had left it.

"How much have you had to drink tonight Sammy?" Sam was offended.

"I'm not drunk Harry! Even if I am that's not what this is about! I care about you Harry and I'm attracted to you and I just. . ." He trailed off not even sure what he was trying to say. Harry seemed to understand though because he nodded his head.

"Okay Sam, lets go home and . . .if you still want to talk about this in the morning we will okay. I mean if you even remember it tomorrow."

**2008**

With no other leads and a rogue Wizard on the run, Sam and Dean headed back to the motel to research everything they could about the victims with identities. Dean called Bobby to see if he knew anything about Wizards. Sam hoped he did because so far he was finding precious little that was of any use.

He'd found zero internet presence for any of the victims and had had to hack into government records to find anything. Even in government information there were huge gaps, usually he was only able to find birth records and occasional the record of an ID being issued which was how the cops had found them. It wasn't until Sam was working on the last victim that he found something useful. Maria Standington was married.

"Got something!" Sam shouted causing Dean to jump from the bed where he'd been dozing off for the last hour. "Maria Standington, she doesn't have a birth certificate or anything on file but back in 2004 she married Jack Standington. Jake owns a house not far from here and works for a local accounting firm."

"Well lets go talk to Jack," Dean exclaimed practically running for the door.

* * *

Jack Standington answered the door after the first knock. He looked worn down and his clothes were rumpled in a way that suggested he'd slept in them. He stared out the door at them with dead eyes and Sam reminded himself that even if they couldn't identify the other victims they all had families too. Probably wondering where their loved ones had gone. With a stab Sam thought again of Harry but tried to push it off as Dean introduced them.

"Hello, Mr. Standington I'm Agent Dean Kerouac of the FBI and this is my partner Sam Plant we'd like to ask you a few questions about your wife."

"I thought the police weren't interested in Maria's death. They told me I should call the CDC. They think she contracted some sort of disease." The man replied in a disgusted tone.

"I take it you disagree?" Sam asked and the man sneered at him.

"My Maria was never sick a day in her life! She was fine the day she died! Someone did this to her and you people should be finding out who!" Jack was yelling now and Sam reached out to squeeze his shoulder comfortingly.

"That's exactly what we're trying to do Mr. Standington. Can you let us come inside and ask you a few questions?" Jack blinked as if surprised to find someone taking him seriously. He nodded and stepped back from the door.

"Yeah of course, please come inside."

Inside the house was dark and pretty much destroyed. Food containers were stacked, some with old food still inside. Clothes were stacked on various surfaces along with a half empty bottle of Jack Daniels on the coffee table. An empty vodka bottle seemed to have been converted into an ashtray and was nearly full to the brim with ash and old butts. Jack moved some laundry and trash from his sofa and gestured for Sam and Dean to sit.

"Sorry about the mess. Ever since Maria-" He cut himself off squeezing his eyes tightly closed and clenching his jaw. Sam tried to send him a reassuring smile.

"We understand, it's no trouble at all."

"Can you tell us about the day Maria died? I know she was one of the first, did she go anywhere unusual or mention anything out of the ordinary?" Dean asked.

"No, not really but I didn't see her much. She cooked breakfast and kissed me goodbye before I headed to work. When I got home she wasn't here. She didn't come home and when I called the police they told me they'd found her in a ditch next to the highway." Jack's voice was choked but he managed not to cry.

"You don't have any idea how she got there? Could she have been visiting someone nearby or maybe going out somewhere?" Sam asked gently but Jack shook his head.

"No she didn't drive and she worked from home. I don't even know how she got there, she almost never goes out." he told them shakily. Dean leaned forward.

"Jack, a lot of the victims are missing documentation. Even Maria didn't have any before you two got married. Was there. . .? What I mean is was there anything odd about Maria?" Jack looked up sharply and Dean leaned back body tense expecting anger. Instead Jack's eyes widened.

"You know! Oh god I didn't want people to think I was crazy so I didn't tell the cops but I can tell you already know. She made me swear never to tell a soul and I never did but she's still dead!" Sam and Dean exchanged a look before Dean began to speak cautiously.

"We do know that there are . . .things in this world that are more than they appear. Things that maybe look human-" Jack cut him off.

"Don't you dare call my Maria a THING! She was a human being just like you or me! Even if she was different. Her magic only made her more special!" Dean quickly put his hands up in defeat and Sam quickly spoke up.

"We weren't referring to Maria specifically. If as you said she has magic and she told you she must have told you that other things exist in this world. Tell me was Maria born with her magic or did she do something to get it? Did she ever say?"

"She was born with it, her whole family is magical. She told me once there were other ways to get magic but made it seem like a very bad idea. I considered it, I thought maybe her parents would be more accepting of us, but she begged me not to." Jack told them.

"Her family didn't approve?" Dean asked and Jack shook his head.

"No, Maria said they were old fashioned. Normally they only marry other magical people. Her family thought I would dilute their bloodline and our children wouldn't have magic." Jack explained.

"Do you think they were angry enough to hurt her?" Sam asked cautiously and Jack shrugged.

"I don't know, she never talked much about them. I know they were in contact but she felt like she needed to keep that world separate from me."

"Do you know if she had any friends? Anyone magical who might know more?" Dean asked. Jack nodded.

"There was a girl named Padma, she's from England originally but moved to California a few years back. She and Maria were pretty close. She doesn't have a phone or anything but I do have her address."

* * *

Authors notes: Okay here is my next chapter. I had a complaint about short chapters but I doubt they'll get much longer. I don't intend for this story to go too terribly long. I really hope you like it so far!

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**2001**

Sam awoke with a pounding headache. He could hear the sound of Harry moving around in the kitchen and the smell of bacon frying permeated the air. He stood and staggered from the room and flinched as the bright lights of the kitchen assaulted his eyes. He slumped down at the kitchen table and put his head in his hands. A moment later he heard the clink of a glass and looked up to see Harry pouring him a mug of coffee. He took it and drank it greedily as he watched Harry move back to the stove top.

"Christ how much did I drink last night? I feel like someone is trying to hammer their way out of my skull." He groaned Harry turned to look at him with an unreadable expression but when he spoke his voice was friendly and amused as usual.

"I'd say about four drinks too many. I'm not surprised you don't remember."

"No I remember. ." Sam responded quickly as he tried to think back. "It's just all a bit fuzzy you know. I remember . . .hmm. . .A clown shirt, so creepy and uhhh. . .Curly hair. . ." He thought harder feeling like there was something really important just out of reach. He glanced up at Harry and found his green eyes watching him anxiously. He was chewing on his bottom lip as he watched Sam thinking things over. His perfect pink lips, that had tasted like strawberries and liquor.

"Shit!" Sam exclaimed and Harry took a step back looking really worried now. "I kissed you didn't I?" Harry nodded "God I'm sorry Harry."

"It's no trouble Sam, you'd had a lot to drink." Harry told him and gave him a strained sort of smile before turning back to the stove. It took Sam's hungover brain a few minutes to work out what Harry meant but when he did he quickly clarified.

"I'm not sorry I kissed you Harry. Just sorry I had to be drunk to do it." Harry froze for a moment before he moved to begin scooping eggs and bacon onto plates. Once done he left the plates on the counter and turned to face him.

"Sam," He started in a bracing tone. "You're only 18."

"Don't pull that crap Harry you're only 20!" Sam exclaimed offended Harry sent him a hard glare.

"And I've known I liked boys since I was old enough to wank! You on the other hand have not."

"That's not-" Harry held up his hand.

"Just let me finish okay?" Sam clenched his jaw but nodded so Harry continued. "You're 18, this is your first time away from home and away from your family. I understand that you're feeling things that are confusing for you and that you're attracted to me. There's nothing wrong with that, it's healthy and totally normal to experiment in college but I can't be that guy for you. I know literally dozens of guys who would be more than happy to help you sort yourself out but not me okay?"

That hurt, really a lot. Sam slumped back into his chair and took a deep breath before meeting Harry's eyes. He couldn't seem to stop the angry words that spilled from his mouth.

"What I'm not good enough? You'll fuck some stupid clown-shirt wearing idiot you picked up in a bar but you won't even consider getting involved with me?" Harry flinched back and before Sam could apologize he began to yell back.

"Don't you understand! Those guys are meaningless! They serve a singular purpose to our mutual benefit. We have sex and then never see each other again, they don't care about me and I don't care about them! It wouldn't be that way with you Sam! I already care about you! I could never just sleep with you and forget it! Please Sam please find someone else, stop trying to hurt me." Harry's voice cracked and he turned away to lean against the countertop.

"Harry, I would never hurt you." Sam told him keeping his voice soft. He stood and moved \closer to his friend "Look I'm not going to push this. I just. . .I don't want to go experiment with someone else. This isn't about your equipment Harry. I can't just pick this up with a stranger because nobody else dances around singing along to 3 Doors Down in a towel at three in the afternoon, nobody else saw My Girl and decided he didn't ever need to see another movie. I've never met anybody who makes me laugh like you do or who is so completely technologically illiterate no matter how hard he tries. This isn't about me wanting to experiment Harry, this is about me and you and how amazing I think we could be."

By now Sam was directly behind Harry. His friend let out a broken strangled sort of whimper as he whirled around to face Sam. His green eyes wide and glistening as he looked up at him and this time when Sam kissed him, Harry kissed back.

**2008**

Dean was just about to knock when the door swung open. At first it seemed as if it had done so on its own but a tiny "HI" pulled their eyes downward. A little boy grinned up at them, his black hair was carefully brushed and he was dressed in blue jeans and a blue T-shirt with a picture of a raven on it. He was probably two. Dean knelt down.

"Hey little guy, we're looking for a lady named Padma. Maybe she's your mommy." The boy giggled and darted off down the hall, leaving the door standing open. Sam and Dean exchanged a look before shrugging and entering the house through the open door. They followed the path the child had taken and came into a family sitting room. For several moments they could only gape.

A slim dark skinned woman in a Sari stood in the center of the room. She held a stick in one hand and was flicking it frantically seeming directing the various floating objects into the bags at her feet. She looked around.

"Nandi! Abani where is your little brother?" She screamed. A girl of about nine peeked into the room.

"He's in the kitchen and there are men here Mamma." At this the woman spun around pointing her stick at them. Dean quickly put his hands up as did Sam.

"Look we're just here to ask you a few questions." Sam told her quickly.

"How did you get in here?" The woman demanded.

"A little guy let us in. Had a bird on his shirt." The woman closed her eyes tightly her lips pulled into a thin line.

"Nandi," she said softly before suddenly screaming "ABANI You keep a better eye on your brother!"

The woman turned back to them wand still trained in their direction

"Who are you and what do you want?" She demanded.

"Like we said just have a few questions. My name is Dean and this is my brother Sam. Jack Standington sent us. He told us you were friends with is wife. I mean you are Padma right?"

The woman sighed and lowered her wand.

"Poor Jack, he really loved Maria. I don't understand what you think I can do for you."

"We know about your magic." Sam told her "We know it's magic that killed Maria and the others in the morgue we want to stop whoever is doing it."

Padma stared at them for a long moment before she threw back her head and began to laugh.

"You? You can't stop him! You're muggles!"

"Him? Do you know who's doing this?" Sam asked cutting off whatever offended comment his brother was about to make.

"Not for sure but I do know the likes of you can't stop him. There's only one person who could and. . .Merlin only knows where he is now." Suddenly there was a large crash and Padma's eyes went wide. "Abani get Nandi and Activate your port key NOW!"

* * *

Author's note: Hope you're loving it. Finally Sam and Harry can get down to business(and by business I do mean sex so . . .if that is gonna be an issue for you best to stop reading now cause I expect some down and dirty in our next chapter. A lot of you are wondering about Harry. . . I promise you'll find out eventually.

Please Review! Its because I'm getting such great feedback that I'm managing a chapter a day and shamefully ignoring my other stories. Also Keep an eye out tomorrow evening because I'll have my first entry for the** Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition**. It's not slash nor is it romance but I had lots of fun writing it so I hope you like it.

Again** PLEASE REVIEW**! Also thanks for all the feedback you've given me so far!


	5. Harry and Sam DO IT

**WARNING ADULT CONTENT AHEAD. THIS CHAPTER HAS NO REDEEMING PLOT FACTORS**

**IT'S JUST THE MMMMMMMMM PARTS! IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ THE DIRTY BITS JUST SKIP IT**

**I REPEAT NO PLOT POINTS IN THIS CHAPTER AND CAN BE SKIPPED**

**2001**

Movie night had been reinstated. Not that Sam could tell you what movie they'd ended up choosing because within minutes he'd done what he'd been itching to do since he'd been allowed to kiss Harry that morning and pulled Harry into a passionate kiss. One kiss quickly devolved into gentle touches and bites. At some point he'd pulled Harry into his lap and the other man was now straddling him while biting and sucking his collarbone. Sam groaned bucking his hips to try to create some friction for his aching cock and Harry suddenly pulled back with wide eyes.

"What?" Sam gasped as Harry reached down and felt his erection through his jeans.

"You're hard," Harry replied sounding shocked. Suddenly Sam felt nervous.

"I mean is that okay? I mean with the kissing and you like that I just-" Harry cut him off with a kiss grinding his ass down onto Sam's erection through his jeans. Sam groaned breaking the kiss as jolts of pleasure shot through him.

"Of course it's okay, I just. . .didn't really think you were serious I guess."

Sam grinned at him and catching his hand pulled it down to his tented jeans.

"Trust me I'm serious and this right here it's all you." he assured him bucking his hips into the heat of Harry's hand. Harry sent him an anxious grin and began to bite his lip making Harry pull him in for another kiss. When they broke apart Harry whispered a question that almost made Sam come in his pants.

"Can I see it?"

Now Sam wasn't a virgin, far from it in fact but he'd never been with a man before and he'd never been with anyone who looked at him with the kind of intensity Harry had right now. Moving from place to place meant that Sam had only ever been with the kind of girls who would sleep with a guy they'd only known a week. Not that there was anything wrong with those sorts of girls and really Harry could easily considered that sort of guy, given his preference for one night stands. Still though the look on Harry's face as he climbed off Sam's lap to the floor so he could slide Sam's zip down and free his erection, was something beautiful.

"Wow." Harry said his eyes wide as he looked him over and Sam blushed. He knew he was bigger than most guys. Not surprising really considering everything else about him was bigger too. Sam looked down at Harry, on his knees between his legs and looking up at his cock like it was the best thing he'd ever seen and felt himself twitch. God how was Harry so hot all the time? Harry reached out a tentative hand and began gently squeezing and teasing him. Sam moaned arching his hips and pumping into Harry's hand.

"God. . . .Harry. . .fuck. ." he moaned shocked by how good it felt just because it was Harry doing it. Harry didn't touch him like a girl, his hands were firm and confident. Harry was biting his lip again and Sam couldn't help but pull him back up to kiss him again even as Harry's clothes chafed against the sensitive skin of his cock. When he pulled back Harry gave him a hesitant smile.

"I want to do something," Harry told him bracingly "but I want you to keep your eyes on me. I don't want you pretending I'm a girl." Sam nodded frantically even though he thought Harry was being silly. There was no way he could mistake this sexy guy for anything other than a man. Still his eyes almost bulged right out of his head when Harry slid back down to his knees and took Sam in his mouth.

Dean had once told him that a good blowjob required a girl with both enthusiasm and technique. All enthusiasm was inevitably like sticking your junk in the hose of a wet vac(how Dean knew what that felt like Sam never asked). A girl with good technique had no enthusiasm was better but not by much because Dean said you'd inevitably feel like the vegetables an angry child was forced to choke down.

Sam had had blow jobs before and he had liked them but no one had ever done anything quite like this too his cock. Harry worked carefully, going fast then slow to drag the experience out. Harry seemed to know just the righ way to twist or tug. More than once Sam's eyes fell closed only to have Harry stop all movement until he opened them again. At some point Sam's hand worked its way into Harry's messy black hair and it was several minutes later that he realized he was gripping it so hard it must be painful. He quickly released his hand but Harry pulled up with a wet pop and looked at him with those wide green eyes.

"It's okay if you want to pull my hair. You don't have to be gentle with me Sam I like it a little rough. Nothing would turn me on more than you using my hair to fuck my mouth." The way Harry said it so matter of fact was almost enough to make Sam explode right there.

When Harry resumed his previous efforts Sam buried both hands in his hair and started to lead him. He was careful at first but when he pushed down too hard and Harry moaned around him he got more aggressive. In no time at all he was desperately thrusting into Harry's mouth and Harry was gagging and spitting and moaning around him. It didn't take long after that for Sam's orgasm to take him and tried to warn Harry and tug up on his hair but Harry wouldn't be moved and when Sam finally exploded into his mouth Harry swallowed and if Sam could have he would have come all over again from the sight of his come dribbling down Harry's chin.

Sam came so hard he actually blacked out for a few moments but when he came back to himself he used the hand still tangled in Harry's hair to haul him up and kiss him deeply. He found the taste of his come still lingering in Harry's mouth and somehow that only served to turn him on more. As they kiss Harry shifted and his still hard cock poked into Sam's stomach, like a reminder of a job left undone. Sam pulled back a bit and began to reach for Harry's jeans when Harry's hand intercepted him.

"You don't have to return the favor Sam." Harry informed him but Sam shook his head.

"But I want too." He told him as he slid the zip down and pulled Harry out. Harry's cock was smaller than Sam's but still a good size and bigger than some Sam had seen. It was flushed red and leaking freely. Sam had never touched another man's cock before but it seemed natural to wrap his fingers around Harry and begin to tug and pull just as he would to himself. Harry was splayed on his lap his head on the armrest of the sofa and his legs on the seat next to his. As Sam tugged and teased his cock Harry began to moan and whimper.

"Sam. . Oh god . . uh Sam. ." Harry kept saying his name like a prayer and the way he was moaning was getting Sam hard all over again. He was doing this to Harry, making him fall apart and there was something so hot about that Sam could barely think. It didn't take long until Harry was arching and screaming his name and shooting his come in an arch across the floor. Curious Sam lifted his hand and tasted Harry on it and heard Harry moan beneath him.

"God Sam I can't believe you just tasted my come," Harry gasped laughing. Sam shrugged.

"You practically drank mine, I was curious. Honestly I gotta say its not that bad."

"Well be that as it may, it's definitely sticky and I for one need a shower." Harry said climbing off of Sam's lap and moving toward the other room. Sam stood as well and began to follow him.

"Can I join you?" He asked and Harry glanced at him in surprise before nodding.

The shower quickly devolved into another make out session and by the end of it Sam was hard again but so was Harry. Sam knew what he wanted to do next but wasn't sure how to ask. He ran his hand down Harry wet back and cupped his pert ass and wondered what it would feel like to push inside releasing a groan at just the picture of it in his mind.

"Harry," He whispered softly as he pushed himself up against Harry's naked back and by extension Harry into the dripping shower wall. He bit down on Harry's shoulder and Harry released a moan but didn't answer. "Is it. . .Is it too soon?"

Sam asked rubbing his member against Harry as he spoke so as to leave no doubt of what he was asking for. Harry whimpered and when he answered he sounded breathless.

"Definitely but. . .if you're sure you're ready-"

"I'm ready." Sam cut him off and Harry pushed back against him leaning his head against Sam's chest and looking up into his face.

"Okay but not in here. Let's go to my room."

Sam followed Harry to his room, his heart pounding so loudly in his chest he thought Harry could probably hear it. Once they reached it Harry pulled Sam onto the bed and they began kissing and touching as before but after a few minutes Harry pulled back and reached into a drawer pulling out a bottle and a condom and handing them to Sam.

"Do you know. . ." Harry trailed off looking unsure but Sam quickly nodded.

"Yeah. .. I uhh. . .I did some research." Sam told him blushing and Harry laughed before reaching up to kiss him again.

Sam began to carefully prepare Harry just the way the various descriptions and diagrams he'd found online had shown. He hadn't expected Harry to like it so much though. Beneath him Harry writhed and whimpered and thrust his hips against him until he finally burst out with.

"Enough. . just please Sam you're killing me." Sam pulled his fingers out of Harry's body and began to prep himself before looking down at Harry and hesitating.

"Everything I read said it would be better if you were on your knees." Sam told him and was horrified to see Harry's expression become shuttered. When Harry answered his voice was devoid of emotion.

"If you can't do this facing me Sam then we shouldn't be doing it at all."

"What?!" Sam exclaimed quickly leaning down to kiss Harry again "No that's not what I meant! It's just I'm a big guy and I don't want to hurt you!"

Harry's face broke into a relieved smile.

"I'll be fine Sam, I told you I like it a bit rough and its not like I've never done this before."

"Okay," Sad said nodding and bracing himself. With a deep calming breath he pushed into Harry's tight entrance. He groaned, it was the tightest thing he'd ever felt almost too tight to take. If he hadn't just come less than an hour ago he was sure he wouldn't have been able to take it. Below him Harry's breath hitched as Sam pressed in. Somehow he managed to go all the way in and when he was he rested waiting for Harry to bid him continue. Soon Harry nodded.

"Okay, go."

Sam pulled out before thrusting back in and quickly set a steady pace beneath him Harry was moaning and flushed. At first Harry was cursing and egging him on but once Sam found his prostate and began ramming against it Harry devolved into nonsensical hissing. It was the strangest and at the same time the sexiest thing Sam had ever heard and he increased his efforts as though egged on by the snake like sounds his lover was making. Soon after Harry was arching and screaming his name again. The feel of Harry's body tightening around him was more than Sam could take and even that was nothing to the knowledge that he had reduced Harry to this. That he Sam Winchester had made someone like Harry come without ever even touching his cock.

"Oh God Harry!" And Sam was tumbling over the edge collapsing on top of Harry as his arms would no longer hold him up. For several moments they lay silent just basking their mutual afterglow. When finally Harry's voice broke him out of his stupor.

"So is this the part where you declare yourself straight after all and go find some nice broad to prove it with?" Sam looked at him in surprise before shaking his head.

"Nah, I think this is the part where we lay here a bit longer then go get something to eat because I for one am starving." Sam told him as he leaned down to kiss Harry again.

* * *

Authors notes: Thought I'd just get this out of the way. . .Hope you like it! Also I'm not sure if its too graphic if it is and it does get pulled I'll repost on my Archive of Our Own account and you can finish the story there. You can find the link on my profile!

**Please REVIEW!**


	6. Some plot to make up for the lack of it

**2008**

There was another crash and Sam and Dean both turned toward the front of the house where the sound was coming from. Padma had her wand raised and pointed at the door where they had entered only moments before. Sam and Dean moved to flank her pulling out their guns from where they had them holstered. Padma looked behind her and cursed suddenly.

"Abani!" She cried with a hysterical edge. "You left the port key on the desk."

A moment later the two children came rushing into the room. The older girl was clutching her brother's hand so tightly he had begun to cry. Another crash thundered through the air as the girl ran to the desk and picked up what looked like an ordinary pen. Even as her hand clutched it there was another crash and this time it was followed by the sound of steps in the hall. The girl froze her wide eyes on the doorway.

Sam pointed his gun in the same direction. The man who walked through the door was not what Sam was expecting. He was fairly short with sandy blond hair, beside him Padma released a gasp.

"Dennis?" she asked her voice shaking. The smile that spread across the other man's face was enough to confirm to Sam that he was the man they were looking for.

"You remember me Padma? I would have thought someone like me would be beneath your notice. Your sort don't much like mudbloods do you?"

Padma glanced from him back to her children both of whom still stood frozen near the door the little boy had stopped trying to escape his sister's grasp and was watching the man called Dennis with wide eyes.

"My sort? Dennis what do you mean? You know I never cared about blood status." Padma's voice was shaking and as she spoke Sam started trying to edge toward the kids hoping to get them out of the room or at least out of sight.

"Oh yes you never cared did you? Never cared enough to stop my brother dying anyway. Never cared enough to stop what they did to Harry." Sam froze before shaking himself. There were plenty of people named Harry in the world. He was almost too the kids now so he kept moving as Padma responded.

"I liked Colin!" she exclaimed "I fought by his side at the Battle of Hogwarts and Harry, no one knows what happened to Harry! But you know he wouldn't want this Dennis, he never approved of killing."

"No he never did but look what happened him. VANISHED! Wiped from the earth with not even a body to bury. Don't think I don't know that it was your kind who did it! You filthy purebloods with your secret meetings and dark magic. I bet you helped them." Padma was crying now.

"No no it's not true! I liked Harry! Everyone liked Harry. I was treasurer of his fan club at school don't you remember? Colin was vice president and you don't know he's dead Dennis. No one can know that for sure."

Sam reached the kids and knelt down to whisper in the older girl's ear.

"Your mamma said you should use your port key. I don't know what that means but if it will keep you and your brother safe you should do it now." The girl looked at him with wide brown eyes and nodded, clenching the pen tighter in her hand. Suddenly she screamed.

"MY MAMMA NEVER HURT HARRY POTTER!" And then suddenly she was whisked away.

"About fucking time you got those kids outta here Sammy." Dean exclaimed before pulling the trigger on his gun "Now eat lead you crazy wizard bastard!"

Sam barely noticed. Harry Potter, it could still be a coincidence he told himself. It had to be a coincidence but then he realized it didn't matter. Even if they were talking about his Harry, they still didn't know where he was or what had happened to him. Sam couldn't grieve for long however because the Wizard had flicked his wand and all of Dean's bullets had frozen midair. He laughed.

"Oh dear muggles! You remind me of my father, he could never understand the scope of what he was facing when it came to magic either. He still doesn't even after losing Colin. You have nothing to fear from me however. I would never harm a helpless muggle."

"But helpless women and children are free game?" Dean demanded in disgust the man laughed.

"You can't understand the danger each of those so called helpless women and children pose. It's their racist supremacist ideals that got them where they are. The only way to make sure you muggles are safe is if there are no more purebloods to threaten you." Suddenly Colin turned and before Dean or Sam could react he flicked his wand and hissed "Avada Kedavra" A beam of green light shot from his wand and there was nothing either man could do as it impacted with Padma's chest.

Padma crumpled like a paper doll, her eyes blank and sightless.

"NO!" Dean screamed running toward her.

"Goodbye muggles," And with a resounding pop the man was gone.

**Early 2002**

Harry and Sam were curled together on the couch. Since they had started dating seven months ago club night had been replaced with movie night. They'd worked their way through all the guy movies and now Sam was showing Harry the kid movies he'd missed out on. Harry seemed to enjoy it, his head resting on Sam's chest crunching popcorn between his teeth. Tonight's movie was The Labyrinth and Harry really seemed to like it. He'd laughed hysterically when Sarah accidentally called Hoggle 'Hogwart' but refused to explain why he found it so funny.

Sam had found Harry especially liked movies about magic. He found them hilarious even though a lot of the time Sam couldn't figure out why. He'd enjoyed the mini series about Merlin so much he'd made Sam go back and buy the DVD's. Sitting beside him now Harry was watching with a smile still fixed on his face. He glanced up at Sam and smiled wider.

"You know I quite like the false alarms. If I ever have my own creepy manor I think I'll install them." Sam grinned.

"Do you think you're likely to have your own creepy manor one day?" He asked and Harry shrugged.

"Well you never know. I've got loads of money that I didn't even find out about until I turned seventeen. Who's to say I don't have a house somewhere that nobody has bothered to mention?"

"You haven't asked?"

"Well I don't much need a house when I've got this lovely flat do I? Besides if I do have a house I'm sure it would be in England or somewhere else in Europe and I doubt you'd come with me if I decided to move there." Harry told him. Sam grinned at him.

"Let me finish law school and then we'll talk."

"I'm taking that as a legally binding verbal contract Sam Winchester. After Law school we're moving to England!"

Sam laughed.

"That's not what I said at all."

"Well it doesn't matter. I'll probably never go back to England." Harry's voice was soft suddenly and when Sam looked down at him his expression had turned pensive. He brushed his finger against Harry's cheek.

"Hey, no sad faces. What's happening in your head babe?" Harry flashed him a smile.

"Do you believe you can put your past behind you? Or do you think it follows you?" Harry had told Sam about his abusive childhood and so he pulled him closer kissing the top of his head as he did so.

"Of course you can. I did didn't I? You'll always carry the things that happened with you Harry but they don't have to haunt you. If you want to go back to England I'll come with you I promise. I'll protect you from any mean relatives you might encounter. You know they won't give you trouble when I'm with you."

"Because you're a giant?" Harry asked a smirk playing on his lips and Sam nodded.

"Exactly, because I'm a giant."

* * *

Author's Notes: Okay so I felt a little bad about writing a smut only chapter and am redeeming myself by giving you some nice plot to work with. I'm feeling really inspired by all of your reviews and I really think if I keep getting them the way I have been I will probably have another chapter for you tonight.

And Just FYI I'm thinking we'll find out what happened to Harry in the next chapter so. . .just you know. . .**review please**. . **.please review**. . .p**retty please**. . .**with sugar**. . .**just a few reviews**. . .


	7. Chapter 7

**May 4th 2002**

Harry and Sam were out to Lunch. Sam was gearing up to take his finals at the end of the year and Harry insisted he needed to relax so had kidnapped him between classes. Sam suspected it was as much for Harry as it was for Sam. He'd been very quiet the last couple of days. Two days ago he'd found Harry crying when he got home from school but Harry hadn't been willing to tell him why only saying it was a rough day for him.

Lunch had been fun though with Harry talking a mile a minute and gesturing wildly as he explained his new plan to plant a garden on the roof of their apartment building. Harry had just renewed the lease and paid another year's worth of rent a few days before and while talking to their landlord and had pitched the scheme. Unsurprisingly the man was more than willing to cave to the whims of one of his highest paying tenants. Harry had drawn a diagram on a napkin of what he had in mind and secured promises from Sam to do most of the heavy lifting.

They were walking hand in hand back to campus when suddenly Harry froze and whipped his head around, staring off into the distance. Sam looked but saw nothing strange just the usual crowds of students rushing to class.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked him, his body automatically tensing into a fighter's stance as he'd been conditioned to do by years of fighting monsters.

"I thought I saw. . .nothing," Harry said suddenly shaking his head. "My head is in the past today. We'd better hurry or you'll be late to class."

"Are you sure you're okay babe? Who did you think you saw?" Sam asked, not liking the look on Harry's face or the way his whole body was tensed. At Sam's question Harry smiled and stood on tiptoe to kiss him.

"I'm fine babe, and it doesn't matter what I thought. It's just my mind playing tricks on me anyway. Come on we've got to get moving."

"I don't need to go to class, it's just a review anyway." Sam told him but Harry shook his head.

"Yes just the final review before the final test. Of course you need to go to class. Don't worry so much I'll see you in a couple hours."

Sam couldn't focus all through his class and when it was over he practically ran the entire distance to his apartment but it turned out to be for nothing because Harry was there dozing on the sofa when Sam threw the door open. Harry sat up looking at him with drowsy eyes.

"Sam? Everything okay babe?" Harry asked him and unable to help himself gathered Harry in his arms and kissed him deeply.

"I just. . .I've had the worst feeling all day." Sam told him "I half expected to come home and find you gone."

"Oh Sam," Harry sighed hugging him tightly "I really scared you today and I didn't mean too. I only thought I saw someone I went to school with. I was wrong and I certainly didn't mean to upset you."

That night they had dinner and watched another movie but the feeling of something wrong wouldn't leave Sam alone. Despite Harry's reassurances he knew Harry was feeling the same. Every noise made him jump and look toward the door and he kept twisting at the bracelet on his arm. Sam had seen the bracelet before in the drawer near Harry's bedside but he didn't know much about it. Now Harry seemed to be unable to stop touching it every sudden noise or creak he would jump and run his finger over the bracelet before settling back down.

When they went to bed Sam took Harry roughly and then again gently. Whispering desperate 'I Love You's into his ear. Harry was just as passionate just as desperate as they clung together. When they finally settled into sleep Sam held Harry tightly against his chest. Harry's hands clung to his to him with equal desperation and stayed wrapped tightly around his neck even in sleep.

* * *

Sam jerked so suddenly from sleep it was as if someone had doused him with cold water. He was alone in the bed. Sam's stomach dropped and he knew. The bed beside him was cold and searching the apartment only confirmed what Sam had known the moment he awoke. Harry was gone. Nothing he owned was out of place. Even the clothes Sam had pulled from his body before taking him to bed lay just as they'd been when he fell asleep the night before. Harry's black sneakers were still just inside the door where he'd kicked them after getting home from lunch.

His wallet and keys were on the bedside table but Harry himself was gone. Sam called the police and was politely informed that he had to wait twenty four hours. The kind receptionist suggested he'd just gone for a walk or maybe down to the corner store to buy a soda.

"Naked?" Sam had demanded "Without his money or keys?"

"Well that is strange," she had agreed in her sugary sweet voice "but the 24 hours is a requirement for any missing adult. If he doesn't come home bring us a picture and we'll file a report alright? I'll tell you what since you don't know quite when he left in the night you can come in and file the report 24 hours after you fell asleep alright?"

* * *

He didn't come back in 24 hours. The police promised to ask around. To see what they could find but they didn't seem too concerned. They'd explained to him that a 20 year old, independently wealthy british national could have easily contracted a bout of homesickness and hopped a jet back home.

"You don't understand! He wouldn't just leave! Something felt off the whole day, he saw someone that scared him. Someone from home!" Sam had screamed desperate. The cop had given him a compassionate look.

"Did he tell you he was afraid?"

"No, but I could sense it! He was different."

"Son, I can tell he meant alot to you and I promise we'll look into it but have you considered the possibility that he saw someone from home and then he left with them? Maybe an old lover? Someone like that with the kind of money your friend had access too. He may not have needed to take his things with him."

Sam shook his head.

"No he didn't, he wouldn't do that!"

"Go home Sam, get some rest and maybe he'll call. We'll do whatever we can and we've already got officers canvassing the neighborhood asking if anyone has seen anything."

Sam went home but only long enough to print up missing person's flyers. He plastered the neighborhood with Harry's face. He asked people on the street. Another day passed without word and Sam took desperate measures. He should have called his father first. He'd never slept through Harry getting out of bed before. It wasn't natural.

"Dad I have a case. Please come to California." Sam asked.

"Well Sammy we're just heading down to New Orleans to deal with a vamp nest. Tell me about this case of yours and maybe we can head your way after."

"It's my roommate Harry, he's vanished. He didn't take anything with him. I didn't even hear him leave and he's just gone."

"And?" John's scratchy voice came through the line and Sam almost threw the phone.

"And Nothing! He's gone and I need your help to find him." John released a sigh into the phone.

"Son if you're missing the hunt you're more than welcome to come down to New Orleans to take out the vamps but don't call me up with some cock and bull story and expect me to come running. One missing kid is not a case. I'm sorry your friend is gone but there are people whose lives I can save and I'm not wasting my time."

"What about Harry's life?! Doesn't that matter to you?" Sam yelled. "He's been gone for three days! He might still be okay if we can just find him."

"Son I wish there was more I could do but after three days your friend is probably already dead. Now if anybody else goes missing you call me and I'll head straight there but one kid is just not enough."

Sam screamed and threw the phone against the wall watching it shatter before collapsing to the ground with tears rolling down his face.

A week later Sam sat his finals. He hadn't planned too but with no other leads he had no options. Somehow he passed though if you'd asked him what he wrote on his essay questions or even what those questions were he couldn't have answered. He moved out of Harry's apartment after telling the landlord he could keep the year of advance rent provided he packed up Harry's stuff and kept it in storage for when Harry came back. The landlord had given him a sad look and a compassionate nod.

Sam didn't take anything of Harry's except a picture for his wallet and the DVD set of Merlin that Harry had always found hilariously funny. Sam couldn't watch it though, without dissolving into a mess of tears.

It was a year later while Sam sat alone in the library that a pretty blond girl named Jess had come to sit with him. She told him he looked broken and he told her all about Harry. She listen, she held his hand and spoke in soothing tones. She was nothing like him, but she was kind and soon Sam found a way back to living in the world. The first time Jess kissed him he pushed her away.

"Harry loved you, do you really think he'd want you to be alone?" He thought about her gentle words for weeks after that and the next time she kissed him, he kissed her back.

**2008**

"Well what the hell are we supposed to do now?" Dean asked the empty room. Sam shrugged, he had no answers. All the talk of Harry Potter had him firmly rooted in his memories. Suddenly a thought occurred to him. No one on earth seemed to know what happened to Harry but maybe. . .

"I think you should call Castiel." Sam told his brother. Dean nodded.

"Yeah I guess so. Cas!"

"Yes?" The angel asked as he appeared with a flutter of wings.

"How are we supposed to fight this guy?" Dean demanded at the same moment Sam asked "What do you know about Harry Potter?"

Castiel and Dean both turned to stare at Sam. Castiel responded in a way Sam had not expected.

"I was wondering when you would ask."

"You knew?" Sam whispered shocked and Castiel nodded even as Dean asked "Knew what?"

"Harry was my charge for many years. I did not interact with him as I do with Dean Winchester but I gave aid when he needed it and. . ." Suddenly Cas hesitated

"And what?" Sam demanded.

"When he was an infant I bestowed a piece my grace upon him. He carries it within him even now."

"Your grace Why? And you say he has it now does that mean he's still alive?" Sam asked not caring how desperate he sounded or that Dean was staring at him like he was crazy.

"His mother gave his life to protect him. Her sacrifice made it possible for me to bestow the blessing. A great evil had attached itself to him. Without my grace he would have been consumed by it." Castiel told him.

"But is he still alive?" Sam asked again.

"Yes. After his destiny was fulfilled I was no longer allowed to intervene but. . .I still kept watch. I was not forbidden to do so. I tried to visit him once after I returned to earth to assist Dean but he would not speak to me."

"Where is he? What happened to him? Do you know?" Sam demanded and again Castiel nodded. "Tell ME!" Sam cried moving forward and shaking the angel by the shoulders. Dean quickly pulled him back.

"Sammy calm down! Cas tell him what he wants to know. He and his roommate were close. Sammy's always been real torn up about how he went missing."

"I know they were close." Castiel responded blandly "Before you met him Sam Harry had been moving from place to place. He knew his enemies were looking for him but when he got to California he stayed too long. As you know he fell in love and Harry was never able to turn away from those he loved. He convinced himself he was well hidden, that they were no longer looking for him. Even when he saw them in the street he convinced himself it was a trick of his eyes.

If he had run that day he probably still would have escaped them but he could not bear to do it.

They came for him at night, waking him from his sleep and using a spell to keep his lover from interfering. Harry could have fought them, even now he could probably escape them if he tried."

"Then why doesn't he?" Sam cried.

"Because they told him if he tried they would kill his lover. They placed a tracker on him so no matter where he goes they can find him and kill him if Harry tries to escape. Harry would do anything to protect those he loves."

"He doesn't need to protect me!" Sam exclaimed desperately.

"Wait what?" Dean asked looking at his brother with wide eyes.

"As far as Harry knows you are the son of a travelling salesman who is studying for his law degree. He's had no contact with the outside world since he was taken."

"Where is he? Can we help him?" Dean asked taking Sam by surprise. Dean caught his look "What? He's important to you. Don't get me wrong we're gonna talk about how you're all secretly gay and stuff but it sounds like he's only in trouble because he wants to protect you."

"If you feel that by helping Harry Potter it will better assist you in preventing the apocalypse. Then my orders not to interfere in his captivity would be voided." Castiel responded.

"I totally think that." Dean said quickly "Also go Cas for finding a loophole."

"Harry Potter is captive in his house. Potter Manor is located in France. It is warded to prevent anyone from entering or leaving. Only his captors know he is there and not even they can breach it's defenses. I am angel and the Manor's wards do not affect me If I take you we should be able to free him."

"Okay lets go get him." Sam replied quickly his heart beating desperately in his chest. Cas hesitated.

"I should warn you. Harry has been locked in Potter Manor for nearly a decade with only himself for company. When I went to see him he would not acknowledge me. He's become a bit odd by human standards."

* * *

Author's note: Okay last chapter of the night! Now I am off to bed and the boys are off to rescue Harry.

I hope you loved it! Please review and let me know what you thought!

Please Review.


	8. Chapter 8

**2008**

Castiel transported them as always with a simple tap of his finger and when they opened their eyes Sam and Dean could only stare opened mouthed at the towering structure before them. The house, if you could even call it that, was actually a small castle. Built with heavy stone, with large towers protruding hundreds of feet into the air. The air was salty and looking around Sam saw they were surrounded by water.

"Is this an island?"Dean asked "I didn't know there was anything like this in France."

"Neither do the french." Responded Castiel "Potter Manor was built in about 1000 A.D., the Potter's lived here until about the mid 1700's when they relocated to England. Of course they were not called the Potter's when the castle was built, they changed the name after they stopped residing here."

"Harry's in there?" Sam asked his voice quiet and Castiel nodded.

"I do not know exactly where. We will have to search for him."

Sam expected the large doors to be locked but they swung open easily at his gentle tug. Dean looked over at Cas in surprise.

"If he's so trapped why isn't the door locked?" Cas gave him a blank look before responding.

"This is an island. There are no boats, and the wards keep him from apparating in or out."

"You keep saying wards, I don't know what that means." Dean told him and Sam looked over to see if Cas would answer.

"Magic." Cas replied which was enough for Dean.

"Alright well, I guess all that's left is to go inside the big scary magic castle." Dean said before stretching and tightening his grip on the gun in his hand.

The place was dark with only a few flickering candles to light their way. The main hall had two doorways and Sam hesitated when he entered. After a moment he chose to go to the left, it was just an instinct leading him but with nothing else and no other ideas Castiel and Dean followed him. The walked down empty halls their footsteps the only sound for while felt like ages. Every now and then they were reach a fork and Sam would go the direction that felt right. After a while Dean spoke up.

"Do you actually have any clue where you're going Sammy or just guessing?" Sam shrugged.

"Both kinda? I think Harry will be in the tower, he always liked high places. He used to hang out on the roof of our building all the time." Dean nodded.

They turned another corridor.

"GO BACK!"

"IF YOU CONTINUE YOU WILL BE LOST FOR EVER"

"TURN AROUND YOUR DOOM AWAITS YOU!"

The large echoing stone faces made Sam laugh out loud even as Dean and Cas froze.

"Sammy, I think we should turn around man, Doom doesn't sound like a good thing." Sam turned toward him and his eyes were sparkling in delight.

"No we're going the right direction! These are false alarms." He told them. Dean raised an eyebrow.

"False Alarms?" he asked and Sam nodded.

"Like from the Labyrinth. Harry once told me if he ever had a creepy manor of his own he'd install some. Looks like he did."

"Huh okay," Dean said and Sam noted he was clenching his gun tighter than ever. Instead of trying to comfort his brother further Sam picked up his pace. Harry was close by, he knew it now. He could almost feel it in his bones. He was practically running by the time he reached the end of the hallway. Sure enough there was a door there and when Sam opened it he found a curving staircase.

Sam waited for Cas and Dean to catch up to him. Suddenly hesitant to face Harry alone. What if Harry didn't remember him? Or what if Harry resented him for moving on with Jess? Would Harry be angry when he learned Sam had lied about his past? True Harry had lied as well but if Sam had told him the truth Harry's imprisonment could have been avoided. They could have run together. Sam felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to face his brother.

"It's gonna be okay Sam," Dean told him firmly. Sam nodded straightened his shoulders and headed up the stairs.

They seemed to go on forever. Higher and higher twisting toward the sky until finally, a door. Sam's hand shook as he reached out to turn the handle. The room was small and round, a small bed was set in one corner and a single window brought in a stripe of light. It took a few moments for Sam's eyes to adjust and focus. He noticed the colors first. Bright patches of red, yellow, purple and blue all dancing around each other. Sometimes meeting and blending together. They illuminated the room and cast a strange flickering illumination on the figure on the bed controlling them.

"Harry?" Sam whispered but Harry showed no signs of having heard him and as Sam moved closer he became certain it was Harry.

"Hey Harry!" Dean shouted and Sam could have killed him because Harry did hear that. He jumped up and quickly pressed himself into a corner. The only benefit of this change was that Sam could see him now. His midnight black hair had grown down past his waist. It was unkempt and tangled all around him making his small frame seem even smaller. His skin, which had been tanned from long days in the California sun last time Sam had seen him, was now porcelain white. Harry had always been thin but now he looked as if a stiff breeze would knock him over. He wore what looked like loose sweat pants and a cotton t-shirt both of which seemed huge on his emaciated frame. His eyes remained the same awe inspiring green but where before they had been sharp and often crinkled in humor now they were wide and glassy.

Sam put his hands up as if approaching a wild animal and began to edge closer.

"Harry? Harry it's me Sam, do you remember me?"

Harry turned to him and tilted his head the side thoughtfully but didn't answer. Sam couldn't resist and rushed the rest of the way forward gathering Harry into his arms. Harry didn't resist or really respond other than to go rather limp in his arms.

"Oh Harry! My Harry, please say something! Tell me you remember me," But Harry didn't answer simply blinked up at him with those wide glassy eyes. So like the ones Sam had fallen in love with while at the same time so horrifyingly different.

"What's with him Cas? I mean is he even going to be any use to us like this?" Dean asked, ignoring the furious glare his brother sent him.

"I did tell you he would be odd by your human standards. He is still quite powerful, more powerful than he was before they locked him away. If we can help him focus his mind, he will be a great asset." Sam glanced at Harry and saw him watching Castiel with more focus than before.

"Can you do that? Do you have a way to help him?" Sam asked but Castiel shook his head.

"Only time and care will heal him Sam." Suddenly Harry began to laugh, at first it was giggles but soon he erupted into full hearty laughter. He was still looking at Castiel and when he calmed he began to speak.

"What a funny bird you are!" Then turning to Sam "Is he your bird Sammy? I remember when he came before but I know that most birds don't talk so I pretended not to hear him."

Sam stared down at Harry open mouthed but Harry continued to look at him expectantly and Sam realized he was waiting for an answer to his question.

"No. . .errr. . .He's Dean's bird or God's maybe?" Sam told him casting a desperate glance at the angel. Harry was looking at Castiel with great interest but as soon as Sam said he was Dean's bird Harry directed his eyes toward his brother.

"What does he eat? Hedwig used to like great fat mice. Do you like fat mice talking bird?" Harry asked sounding curious. Castiel shook his head.

"No, I do not eat mice." Castiel told him and for the first time since Sam had met him he swore he caught a flicker of emotion in Cas's normally blank eyes. It took a moment for Sam to realize that Cas looked sad. Suddenly the full meaning of what Castiel had told them rushed over him. Cas had known Harry from infancy. Had watched him grow into the magnificent man Sam had fallen in love with. For the first time Sam wondered how long Cas had been just waiting for a chance to come and take Harry away. Harry meanwhile was looking thoughtful.

"No I suppose mice would be too small for such a large bird. Do you eat cats? Hedwig brought home a kitten once but I was very firm with her. I don't approve of eating baby animals you know. A bird as big as you could catch a grown cat I'll wager. I'm afraid I have no cat's here for you. There's a bit of bread left over from yesterday if you would like it."

"Why does he think you're a bird?" Dean asked eyeing Harry with obvious apprehension.

"He has a piece of my grace Dean, he can see my wings." Castiel told him.

Sam looked back down at Harry and was surprised to find Harry watching him intently. His eyes had lost their glassy sheen and Harry slowly lifted his hand to brush Sam's hair from his forehead.

"Your hair is different." he said in a whisper. Suddenly Harry's eyes sharpened completely "SAM!" he almost shouted it making the rest of the people in the room jump. Harry had begun to pull himself away.

"You shouldn't be here. It's not safe, you have to go right now Sam!" Sam caught Harry's hands in his.

"I won't go anywhere without you Harry. We've been apart too long already." Harry was shaking his head.

"No no no not safe, its not safe, not safe, not safe, not safe." Harry's whole body had begun to shake and when Sam pulled him closer Harry looked up at him and Sam ached when he saw the glassy sheen had returned to his eyes. With no other idea what to do Sam pulled Harry to his chest and started to stroke his hair.

"Shhhh, it's okay Harry," He whispered his lips against Harry's forehead as he began to gently rock him as he would an agitated child "Shhh my Harry, I'm here now. I'll keep you safe."

* * *

Author's notes: First of all can I just say HOLY REVIEWS BATMAN! You guys are so awesome! Now that that's out of the way I'm going to shamelessly beg for more. . .Because that's just how I roll. PLEASE PLEASE CONTINUE TO GIVE ME REVIEWS! I'd like to have another chapter for you tonight and I think I can but the reviews really help me push through and keep writing instead of caving to sleepiness.

I'm curious to know what your thoughts are so far. Any guesses on who did this to Harry? Let me know yeah?

Also I'd like to call your attention to my knew avatar/icon/picture thingy. I've had it up for far to long without giving credit where credit is due. It was created by the very talented Viola J who is my fellow Chaser in the Quidditch League Fanfiction competition(I hope to post my first entry soon. It's all written) But back to my lizard isn't it great! All thanks to Viola J so give the lady a round of applause if you will.


	9. Chapter 9

**2008**

Leaving was easier than Sam had any right to expect or even hope it would be. Sam had carried Harry, who was far too light, down the stairs and out of the castle and Castiel transported them from there to the motel where Sam and Dean had been staying. Harry gave no sign that he cared or even knew about escaping his captivity. At some point he'd fallen asleep in Sam's arms and when they reached the motel Sam had laid him onto his bed and crawled him beside him. He completely ignored Dean's attempts to get him to talk and instead simply watched the rise and fall of Harry's chest as he slept.

Finally Dean threw up his hands and left the room. Sam barely noticed. When Harry woke later Sam took him by the hand and led him into the bathroom. Harry watched him with great interest as Sam ran him a bath before helping him undress and placing him in the tub. Sam washed Harry with great care, taking extra time to ensure his long hair was shampooed and clean. Harry's glassy eyes followed his movements as though curious to see what he would do next and whenever Sam caught his eye Harry would smile.

Sam couldn't help but reflect that once upon a time a moment like this would have quickly turned sexual. Now the very idea of it seemed wrong to Sam. Not that Harry wasn't still attractive, he was beautiful all white skin and dark hair but he wasn't the sexy passionate man Sam had known. Harry was almost childlike and Sam couldn't help but feel that acting on his baser desires now would be taking terrible advantage of the man he loved. Once Harry was clean and rinsed Sam wrapped him in a towel and held pulled him gently back into the main room.

He was surprised to see Dean waiting on the other bed, a plastic bag at his side.

"I got the kid some clothes, and I grabbed us some dinner." Dean told him holding out the bag. Sam smiled faintly and accepted the bag. He reached into the bag and removed boxers, blue jeans and a warm long john shirt. Dean was watching him and when Sam paused to study the shirt he spoke up.

"I know it's summer but the kid looks like a stiff breeze could knock him over. I figure the extra padding can only help." Sam smiled at him.

"Thank you, but he's 27." Sam told his brother.

"Huh?" Dean replied.

"He's not a kid Dean, he's older than I am."

"Wow," Dean said as Sam coaxed Harry into the clothes. "but he's so small."

"He used to say he wasn't small, I was just a giant. He didn't used to be this skinny." Sam added softly. The jeans Dean had brought fit better than what Harry had been wearing but Harry was so slim they still hung loosely from his hips.

"Well I've got a couple of cheeseburgers that should help with that problem." Dean told Sam watching his younger brother with worried eyes. Sam was tending to the kid like he was made of glass and Dean thought that wasn't far from the truth. It bothered him that he'd never known that Sam was carrying this torch. Sam had mentioned his roommate who'd gone missing once or twice and Dean had always assumed it was the shock of not being able to save a friend that left Sam so pained.

Now though, watching Sam lead Harry to the table with soft words. He realized how important to Sam he was. How important he'd always been. Dean remembered how broken up Sam had been after Jessica's death. Now he wondered if some of that grief hadn't been for Harry as well. Dean felt guilty for never having dug deeper, for never having talked to his brother about his lost roommate.

Sam watched Harry as he ate, taking small careful bites. He only finished half a hamburger and a few fries before he stopped eating.

"Aren't you hungry Harry?" He asked softly but Harry shook his head.

"Too much food will make you burst at the seams and then all my stuffing will fall out. I wonder if it's white and fluffy like a teddy bear."

Sam nodded as if Harry had said something sensible, unsure how else to respond. Abandoning his own food he stood and tugged Harry back to the bed. Rifling in his bag he quickly located the old DVD set of Merlin, one of the few things he'd rescued from the fire that killed Jess, a fact that had always filled him with guilt. He was glad for it now however as he pushed it into the player and came to sit behind Harry on the bed.

"Do you remember Merlin Harry? You used to laugh and laugh, I never understood the joke but I guess now it makes sense. Being a real wizard the magic we imagine must seem pretty silly." Harry didn't respond but did turn his eyes to the screen expectantly. Sam didn't have a proper hair brush because neither he nor Dean had much need for one but he did have a small comb and he used it to gently untangle and brush Harry's long black hair.

It took quite awhile. Harry had so much hair and Sam suspected that Harry had never actually bothered to brush it out. He would have no reason too Sam supposed considering he'd been locked away from anyone living for years. He wondered who had fed Harry during that time but knew that asking Harry would garner him no answers so he just focussed on Harry's hair. Once it was shining and tangle free Sam carefully braided it and tied it off with the rubber band from their morning Newspaper.

Dean watched his brother tend to Harry with growing anxiety building in his chest. He wished he could forget it. Forget that people were dying, forget that the whole reason they had sprung Harry was to ask for his help. Not that Dean had any plans to do so now. It was quite clear that Harry was broken and was unlikely to be of any practical use to them. All the power in the world was useless when someone couldn't even dress themselves or brush their own hair. Like it or not though he and Sam had a job to do. A job that was bigger than tending to Sam's broken boyfriend. A job that painful as it was to say it was far more important than Sam's boyfriend.

Dean decided to wait until morning before addressing it with Sam. He'd let them have this night together before reality tore them apart again.

* * *

An hour into the movie Castiel appeared. It was unexpected mostly because no one had called him. He stood awkwardly in the room until Harry turned a wide smile his direction.

"Hi birdy!" To Sam shock Castiel did something he'd never done before. He smiled, a warm genuine smile. Sam and Dean could only gape at the angel as he stepped up to Harry.

"Hello Harry, I brought you a gift." Castiel told him removing a small object from his pocket and placing it into Harry's hand. Harry looked down before grinning so wide Sam thought his face would split. He quickly turned to Sam and held it out.

"It's a Snitch!" Harry exclaimed, Sam watched in wonder as the small ball in Harry's hand sprouted wings and began to fly up into the air and with a lightning fast movement Harry snatched it back. Turning to Cas with a wide smile as if to thank him suddenly he frowned. He looked at Cas and then turned and looked over at Sam as his frown deepened.

"What's wrong Harry?" Sam asked him. Harry leaned closer as if trying to see something more clearly.

"Something is all twisted up. Something ugly that doesn't belong." Harry told him in a soft voice as he leaned closer to Sam. Harry's words hit him like a punch in the stomach because he knew exactly what Harry was talking about and hated that Harry could see it. Sam hadn't touched Demon blood since they started this case but before that he'd been sneaking out to see Ruby pretty regularly. Harry moved closer and brush his hand gently across Sam's cheek. Sam's eyes fell closed and he couldn't help but turn his face to kiss the palm of Harry's hand. This was the first sign of affection Harry had shown since leaving the castle.

"Oh Sammy, my sweet good Sammy. I'll fix you." In a movement so fast Sam didn't see it Harry's hand found Sam's heart. Somehow the shirt Sam had been wearing had vanished and now Harry's palm was pressed against his bare chest but Sam didn't have time to think much on it because all he could think about was the pain.

Dean jumped from his bed as his brother began to scream and writhe in pain but when he tried to rush the kid and get him off his brother Cas caught Dean holding him back. Harry had straddled Sam's hips when he fell back onto the bed, his hand still pressed to Sam's chest but his eyes were sharp and more focussed than Dean had seen them yet.

"What the hell is he doing?" Dean demanded. Castiel didn't respond simply watched and with no other choice Dean did the same.

Harry had begun to slowly lift his hand away from Sam's chest and as he did a viscous black liquid followed. It wasn't quite touching Harry but was dripping and collapsing in on itself as if desperately straining to reach the waiting hand. More and more pulled free from Sam's body and soon it was thick cord up to Harry's hand as Harry pulled it further and further away from Sam's chest.

"What is that?" Dean asked in disgust the smell of it reaching him even at a distance.

"Demon Blood." Cas told him and Dean's stomach rolled.

"From when Sam was a baby?" Dean asked in confusion.

"No." Was Cas's only reply and Dean would have asked for more except Harry was nearly finished now. He'd stopped lifting his hand and was gently bouncing the cord as if trying to break it free from Sam's chest. Finally the cord snapped and bounced before Harry twisted his hand and it formed into a black shining ball right about his hand. Harry watched it spin for a moment before it burst into flames. As it burned the focus from Harry's eyes vanished.

Sam lay on the bed panting. Harry was straddling him, his eyes on a dancing ball of flame in his hand and it took Sam a moment to recognize the difference inside of him. He no longer craved the demon blood. Before every second with out it had been painful. Less so with Harry to look after sure but still there like a dull ache in the back of his mind but now it was gone. He felt like himself again, more like himself than he'd ever felt before in fact.

"Harry?" Sam asked tentatively and Harry grinned at him, his eyes still glassy.

"Isn't the fire pretty? Look how it dances!"

On the other side of the ocean an alarm began to sound.

* * *

Author's notes: Okay sorry I didn't get this out last night but I was really just so very tired. I finished almost the whole thing but my eyes kept losing focus. I'm hoping to have another chapter out today as well if not more but it all depends on how clingy my daughter feels like being. She spent half this chapter in my lap refusing to budge. Which was part of why it took ages!

**Please REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**1998**

Hermione was crying, hysterically. She had been since she'd apparated into Harry's living room five minutes ago. Harry was at a loss, he'd never been good with crying girls. One of things he'd always liked about Hermione was that she wasn't a weepy sort of girl. He'd only seen her cry a handful of times and he didn't think he'd ever seen her cry quite this much. Grabbing her by the shoulders Harry shook her gently.

"Hermione!" he exclaimed "Tell me what's wrong."

She sniffed obviously trying to get herself under control. She began to speak in a shaky voice.

"Oh Harry! It's just so awful!" And she was off again sobbing into his shoulder now and no doubt leaving a heavy slime on his his brain he realized Hermione had only ever really cried because of one person.

"Has Ron done something?" he asked. Hermione nodded and opened her mouth as if to speak but erupted into another bout of tears. Harry patted her back trying not to seem as awkward as he felt. Taking a breath Harry said what he'd been holding back ever since his and Ron's falling out a few month's prior.

"Look Hermione I know you've loved him since you were like twelve but Ron's changed a lot since the war. Heck even during the war he was a bit of a prat. I love you and I'll always support you but don't you think you might want to consider finding someone else to love? Someone who doesn't make you cry like this?" Harry bit his lip scared to look at Hermione's face in case she was angry about what he'd said. He heard her sniffle again and after a moment she stepped away from him red eyed and no longer crying.

"I am done with him!" She said with such passionate disgust that Harry was a bit taken aback. "But oh Harry, he's done something really terrible and it's got nothing to do with me!"

"What's he done?"

"He's been sneaking around a lot lately and I thought he was seeing another woman. So I-well I put some trackers on him."

"Trackers?" Harry asked in surprise. Normally those spells were restricted to auror use. Hermione shrugged.

"Yes well it's a good thing I did. It was a visual and audio spell on his Order of Merlin pin. You know he wears it everywhere." Harry did know, since the day it had been pinned onto him, Ron had even pinned it to his pajamas and slept with it. It had annoyed Ron to no end that Harry refused to wear his pin especially when Harry had got a first class award and Ron only got a second.

"So he was cheating then?" Harry asked but Hermione shook her head.

"I wish he were cheating. Harry he went to a meeting." Here Hermione dissolved into tears once more. Harry narrowed his eyes in confusion but he let Hermione cry for another moment before prompting her to continue.

"A meeting with who Hermione?" Hermione took another moment to compose herself before she spoke.

"Percy along with Amos Diggory, Judas Prawdyce and Rowlings Humbright."

Harry gaped at her. Ever since the war Prawdyce and Humbright had been very outspoken against Harry. They'd insisted they needed more information about the final battle and Harry's involvement in it. They insisted that the only way Harry could have survived was through the use of dark magic. Both men were members of the Wizengamot but for the most part had been ignored by the wizarding populace. Harry was their hero after all and they did not want to hear a word spoken against him.

"Whatever for?" Harry asked flabbergasted.

"Harry, Ron told them about the final battle about how you were a horcrux. They want to hurt you Harry. I'm so afraid for you! I think you should run Harry, please run!"

* * *

"We should just kill him," Diggory spoke in a rough voice as he leaned across the table. Ron shook his head.

"Idiot! Haven't you been listening to me at all? Harry can't be killed! I don't know how he did it but not even the killing curse affects him. What we need is a way to contain him, if we can lock him away out of sight, people will think he's abandoned them. They'll stop caring and as long as he's gone he won't be able to hurt anyone."

"But how are we supposed to do that? We can't put him in Azkaban, his public would never tolerate it and all it would take was one loudmouth guard to get him released." Humbright pointed out.

"Are you certain he's already hurt someone Ron?" Percy's voice was soft and hesitant. He was only there because Ron had needed an introduction to Prawdyce and Humbright. Now he knew what the meeting was about he was less than thrilled to be pulled into it.

"He's dangerous Percy. He had a bit of the Dark Lord's soul in him his whole life! He still speaks parseltongue even though he claims the horcrux is gone. You've seen how much he's changed recently, look at what he did to Ginny!" Percy bit his lip. He didn't know all the details about Harry and Ginny's break up but his sister didn't exactly seem torn up by it. On the contrary she seemed to quite enjoy all the attention being Harry Potter's ex girlfriend garnered her.

"Listen Perce and the rest of you listen up as well. Harry was my best friend for seven years. I know him better than anyone and I know he's changed. He's not the man he was trust me when I tell you if he weren't already on the path to evil he'd be asking us to do this himself."

"So how do you suggest we capture him Weasley? Since you've known him so long." Diggory asked with a sneer.

"We'll never be able to take him head on. The only way to take him will be to get him while he's sleeping or when there are civilians around." Ron told them.

"See that's just what I'm talking about. He won't fight back if innocent people might get hurt! That doesn't sound like a dark lord to me Ron." Percy exclaimed. It was Amos Diggory who answered.

"Look you little prick, we're not here to debate whether or not Harry Potter needs to be dealt with. Potter is responsible for the Death of my son. You should have known what this meeting was about when your brother asked you to bring him here. Whether you're 'sure' about it or not you're involved now and if you're thinking you won't be condemned just as quickly as any of us if you go running to the Aurors or the Daily Prophet think again. You're here that makes you one of us so sit down and shut up if you have nothing constructive to add."

**2008**

As the youngest Head Auror in the history of the Ministry and the proud recipient of an Order of Merlin 2nd Class Ronald Weasley thought life was pretty sweet. True Hermione had broken up with him years ago but he knew she had to be regretting it now considering who she'd ended up with and in the meantime he was quite happy with Romilda. She was annoying as all get out of course and he hated the collection of Harry Potter memorabilia she insisted on displaying in their front room. She had great tits though even after having three kids.

He had just settled in to complete some paperwork on a case his aurors had just completed. He'd told them to sweep in and capture any stragglers and three of his men had ended up in St. Mungo's because of it. He was thinking hard about how to make it appear it had been the auror on scene who had mucked things up. After all just because Ron had technically given the order to go in Seamus ought to have taken better care to ensure there were no dangerous spelled objects or wards before rushing in.

Ron frowned, Seamus might end up kicked from the department for this. Since Ron had taken over the injury and casualty rate of aurors had gotten higher than it had been since the war. Ron knew Kingsley was becoming increasingly bothered and someone would have to go soon. He supposed he could pin it on Walters he'd died during the assault so it wouldn't really do him any harm. Ron considered it but ultimately decided not too. It was tasteless pinning things on the dead and everyone knew Walters had never had the stones to take the lead anyway.

A loud -POP- caused Ron to capsize his ink, spilling it across the forms he'd been so painstakingly filling out. He looked up then down to find his house elf cowering in front of him. The thing was uglier than most but had been born to Romilda's parents elves when Romilda was a child. She'd named it Sparkle and had insisted she bring her along when they married.

"What is it? Are the children ill?" Ron demanded as he vanished the ink from his parchment. Sparkle shuddered at his harsh tone and if possible cowered even closer to the floor.

"No Master Head Auror Weasley Sir,"Sparkle's high pitched voice had Ron's head throbbing already. "Sparkle is coming about Sparkle's other charge sir, whose name we is not to be saying."

Ron immediately jumped from his desk and rushed to ward and silence his door with the strongest charms he knew before rounding on the elf.

"How dare you speak of it here! Stupid creature!" Ron exclaimed shooting a stinging hex at the still cowering elf.

"Sparkle is sorry master Head Auror Sparkle is sorry!" Twisting it's ears, tears dribbling from it's huge green eyes. "Sparkle is being very wrong and will wait until Master Head Auror Order of Merlin Weasley is at home!"

Ron scowled but couldn't help but feel a bit more forgiving when the elf showed such respect for his person.

"Since you are here you may tell me your news Sparkle but I expect you to punish yourself when you get home alright." He told her kindly.

"Yes Master! Such a kind Master you is. Sparkle is going to take bread and cheese to Sparkle's other charge today. Wednesday is a food day Master Weasley." Ron smiled nodding to himself. He rarely thought of Harry these days but he'd taken their long friendship into account when it came to Harry's captivity. Harry was fed three times a week and Sparkle was allowed to use cleaning charms once a month on his clothes and body. Of course Sparkle was never to speak to Harry.

"Is he refusing to eat again. I've told you not to worry about that if he decides not to eat then all the better for us because you'll no longer have to look after him."

"No Master Weasley it is worse than that. Sparkle is going to take food but Sparkle's charge is being gone Master Weasley." Ron's heart stopped beating and for a moment he could only gape when he finally managed to speak it was with a harsh whisper.

"Gone? Are you certain he hasn't just moved? It's a very large castle." Sparkle shook her head.

"Oh no Master, Sparkle's charge has not left his room for many years but still Sparkle is looking in every room. Sparkle is even using magic to be searching. He is gone."

* * *

Author's notes: Again thanks for all the lovely reviews. We'll see more Harry in our next chapter so don't you worry your pretty little heads about that. Don't forget we've still got a madman on the loose!

I would like your opinions lovelies Who would like to see more Sam/Harry interaction in the past? I had planned to be done with that bit but someone asked. I can certainly work in some cute Harry/Sam together moments(from 2001-2002) if you want to keep seeing them.

**Please REVIEW and Let me know PLEASE!**


	11. Chapter 11

2008

Draco Malfoy listened to the chiming of the alarm curiously for several minutes before he remembered that his wife was feeling crowded by the house today and had decided to work in the garden. Draco strolled into the parlor that his wife had converted into her personal study. Most of wall space was lined with books, except for one small shelf nearest Hermione's desk. On this shelf sat a variety of small knick knacks she had collected over the years. One or two were purely sentimental in nature but most were charmed with various spells.

Draco knew Hermione had health charms for their two children here but he also knew the way those charms sounded. Athena's was tickling ring that sounded rain on a wind chime and Harrison's was a slightly louder clanking sound. This alarm was like a gong, loud and reverberating through the house every time it sounded. Draco had never heard it before. He walked to Hermione's shelf and examined the different objects until his eyes landed on a small hand carved otter. The gong sound was coming from its mouth.

For a moment Draco only stared at it, his eyes wide. The gong sounded again setting off a flurry of motions from Draco he snatched the otter from her shelf and shouted for a house elf. He was already running out of the room when the elf appeared. He barely glanced at it but shouted behind him to tell his mother he and Hermione would be gone for at least a few days. Draco knew if Hermione had seen the way he addressed the creature he'd probably sleep in the guest room for a week but at the moment he didn't care.

The Otter in his hand released another gong and Draco increased his pace. Hermione had once told him that Harry had hand carved the otter for her as a Christmas Present as they hunted the Horcrux. He'd nicked himself with the knife and left a few drops of blood behind him. It was perfectly designed for tracking a wizard's magic and Hermione had cried with relief when she'd found it in a box when she moved into the manor. Harry had been missing just over a year then and she had frantically enchanted it. She'd watched it for days after waiting for it to alert her of Harry's magic but in all these years it had never made a sound.

Draco had honestly believed Harry dead or hidden behind some massively powerful wards. Something had changed apparently and Draco knew he had to move fast. The tracker would let them apparate to directly where the magic had been used but if Harry left they would have to wait until he used magic again. Draco was nearly breathless by the time he found his wife in the north garden. He realized as he came to a stop panting and clutching a stitch in his chest that he could have just apparated.

Hermione was seated at a small table reading a book propped up on her large distended abdomen. She looked up startled when Draco arrived. When she took in his flustered appearance her eyes narrowed in concern.

"Draco! What's happened are the chil-" Before she could finish the gong sounded again. She cut herself off mid sentence and jumped up with far more ease than a woman 7 months pregnant should have been able to handle. "Harry?" She whispered as if unsure she quite trusted her own senses. Draco nodded and held out the otter to her.

Hermione took it and caressed it gently as tears sprung to her eyes.

"We should hurry," Draco told her now that he'd caught his breath "I already sent word to mother that the children would need looking after for a few days."

* * *

Sam didn't know what to say. Not to his brother and not to Cas so instead he focused on Harry who was still watching the swirling ball of flame in his hand. Sam leaned forward and laid a chaste kiss on the corner of Harry's lips.

"Thank you Harry," He told him softly but Harry only grinned not taking his glassy eyes away from the flickering flame in his hand which so far had shown no sign of shrinking or burning out. Sam could tell that Dean was watching Harry with obvious concern along with a hint of distrust obviously not understanding what Harry had done for him. Not to mention the danger of someone as unstable as Harry playing with a handful of fire.

Before Sam could think of a way to convince Harry to put out the flame without upsetting him a loud bang echoed through the room and two people appeared. A tall blond man and a shorter heavily pregnant woman who was clutching his arm. The blond appeared so close to Harry the fire nearly brushed his face. As soon as the blond saw the flame he let out a yelp and promptly doused it with water pouring from his wand. Harry blinked in confusion looking at his damp hand before looking up at the blond. Suddenly he burst out laughing and leaned over to Sam.

"Sammy the dragon is afraid of fire!" he continued to laugh while the blond man and the pregnant woman stared at him in shock. The sound of a gun being cocked pulled Sam's eyes from the stranger to Dean who had his shotgun trained on the blond man.

"How about you step away from the kid and tell me who the hell you are." The blond turned to look at Dean and smirked in obvious amusement opening his mouth to respond. Before he could however the pregnant woman released a strangled sob and surged forward.

"Harry!" Sam moved quickly tugging Harry away from her and into his arms. He held Harry out of reach as he eyed the woman. He noted she didn't have her wand in hand but that didn't make him feel much better.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Sam demanded echoing his brother. The woman looked up at him blinking tears from her watery eyes.

"Why. . .You're Sam aren't you?" she asked.

It was Dean who replied. "He didn't ask what his name was lady, who the hell are you?"

The woman nodded.

"My name is Hermione Malfoy formerly Granger. I don't imagine Harry ever mentioned me but he told me all about you," She paused and touched the blond man's arm "Draco, my bag please."

The blond nodded and reached into his pocket and pulled out a beaded bag. The woman clicked it open and reached her hand inside. After a moment she retrieved a white envelope and held it out to Sam. Sam hesitated and Hermione explained.

"The last letter he sent me along with the picture he included." Sam reached out and accepted the letter. Hermione's name was scrawled across the front of the envelope in Harry's distinctive chicken scratch. With shaking hands Sam opened it and pulled out a folded sheet of note paper.

_Hermione,_

_I know it's been too long since my last note and I'm afraid this one will be quite short as well. I couldn't let the day pass without at least sending you something. I meant to write this yesterday to be honest but found it all too fresh to think about. I miss you I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you to cry on. I've no doubt the memorial was especially awful. I'll say no more about that however and instead answer the questions you asked in your last letter._

_I know I've stayed too long here, you don't have to tell me but I am being careful. I've been checking my foe glass daily and as fake Moody once said 'I don't have to worry until I see the whites of their eyes'. Perhaps they have stopped searching for me. The truth is I can't bear the thought of leaving. Even speaking of it now makes my stomach churn. I could never explain it to Sam in a way that would satisfy either of us. If I am forced of course I will go but until I have no other choice or Sam is threatened nothing can shake me from his side._

_As to your other question about Draco Malfoy, I think you should consider it. I spent several dinners with his family after I testified at the trials and I think I got to know him rather well. The war changed all of us, some of course were not changed for the better, but I think that Draco was. I'll also tell you that he always asked after you and never once asked about Ron. I've been following his actions through the press and it all seems to me like the actions of a man trying to prove himself worthy. You must only trust your own judgment dear friend because it has forever proven better than my own but I think Draco may have carried this torch much longer than you imagine and I believe his intentions are pure. Give him a chance._

_Also enclosed is a photo of Sam and I so you can stop your dreadful badgering. He's quite large and I know you shall tease me about it but he really is very sweet. I'll say no more because I refuse to become a blubbering school girl who talks about love and soulmates. Instead I'll say that I do believe I could spend the rest of my days next to him and never tire of his company._

_I Love You Always_

_Harry Potter_

_May 3rd, 2001_

Sam drew in a shaky breath before reaching into the envelope and pulling out the picture. It had been taken at the one and only party ever thrown in their apartment. Harry had discovered that a few of Sam's study partners were also staying at school over the holiday. Harry had declared it the Party Of MisFit Toys and invited them all. Harry and Sam were sitting on the couch together, Harry with a Santa hat perched crooked on his head and drink in hand. He was practically in Sam's lap and laughing. Sam swallowed several times before nodding and returning the letter to Hermione.

"Okay, so you're Harry's friend. How did you know to come here?" he asked trying to ignore how choked the letter and photo had left him.

"Harry used his magic. I've had a tracer on it for years but today for the first time it rang."

"That doesn't make sense," Dean spoke up "He was using his magic at the castle. Making those lights or whatever."

"Wards then," Draco spoke "Powerful ones if they were able to escape the blood trace. Where was he?"

"Potter Manor." Castiel informed them and Hermione's eyes narrowed.

"That doesn't make sense. Potter Manor is Harry's ancestral home. It shouldn't have been able to keep him captive. Harry what held you there?" she asked turning her attention to her friend. Harry grinned at her before returning his attention to Sam's fore arm where it was still wrapped around him. After a moment he looked back up and responded.

"Sam has 32 freckles on his arm." He informed them. Sam glanced at him in surprise before petting his hair gently and turning back to Hermione.

"Harry's not quite himself. We think it's from being alone for so long. He's had a couple. . I don't know flashes kind of where he's almost himself but then he lapses back." He shrugged helplessly. Hermione's eyes filled with tears as she sat down on the motel bed and reached out to Harry. Sam released him and Hermione took his hand and tugged him to her. Harry wrapped his arms around her but after a moment pulled back.

"You got fat." he said. Hermione laughed a watery laugh.

"I'm pregnant Harry." She told him and Harry's eyes got wide.

"But Hermione! What about school?"

"This doesn't make sense." Draco was frowning and staring at Harry as if he were a confusing puzzle.

"What doesn't?" Dean asked he'd lowered his gun by now but still held it in his right hand. So far he'd been watching their interaction without interfering but now he was wondering if these people would want to take Harry off their hands and more importantly if Sam would even let them.

"Potter has the strongest mind I've ever seen. I mean he could throw off the Imperius when he was fourteen. Solitude wouldn't break him."

"He was completely alone for seven years." Sam exclaimed but Draco shook his head.

"I'm not criticizing him, I'm saying something else must have caused this." Hermione's eyes went wide.

"Crucio?" She asked but Draco shook his head.

"No, Crucio causes the synapses to overload and burst. If he'd been crucio'd he'd be more like the Longbottoms, he'd have limited communication and motor skills. Harry's speaking fine, he's still using his magic. This is something else." Draco drew his wand with a flourish and began to rapidly cast spells. Sam tensed but Hermione obviously cared about Harry and Harry himself had said he thought Draco was good enough to date an obviously close friend. So Sam waited. His heart was beating wildly in his chest. If someone had done this to Harry, did that mean they could reverse it?

* * *

Author's notes: Sorry about the delay on this one. . .I went to the pool today and got the Sunburn of all Sunburns. I'm pretty much in agony. :( It's my own fault though because I considered and was offered sunscreen more than once and decided against it. I just keep telling myself I have it coming.

Anyway the last chapter didn't get many reviews which made me sad but I understand because you guys have been giving me tons of reviews. What's worse though is no one is even Reading my finally posted Adventurers In London competition piece. Which I worked really super hard on! It's about Lily and Severus as kids. . . USING MAGIC . . ...Having an ADVENTURE. Just saying. . . .You know if you like awesome things like magic and adventure maybe give it a gander yeah?

**Also PLEASE REVIEW! I'm gonna try for another chapter before I go to bed tonight. I always write faster when I have reviews because I go check my email and go 'wow so many reviews better get writing' but If I don't have any I'm like 'maybe I'll just read this cnn article real quick then jump back' . . It's my process. ..**


	12. Chapter 12

2008

Draco continued waving his wand over Harry and periodically tutting his tongue to the roof of his mouth for several minutes. Sam was sure it all meant something to the wizard but he couldn't begin to guess what. Hermione had begun toying with Harry's long hair. She'd undone the braid and was amusing herself by twisting it into various hairstyles. Harry seemed quite pleased with the attention and was mindlessly humming to himself. Sam along with Dean and Castiel could only watch.

"Inclusionis est intra mente? But that's impossible." Draco spoke softly but Sam heard him and his years fighting demons made the translation almost instant.

"Trapped within the Mind?" he asked horrified and Draco nodded.

"It was definitely cast on him but it doesn't make sense. The spell is only known to a select group of wizards and it's not supposed to react like this." Hermione turned to him and gave him a soft smile.

"But Draco you've forgotten the Harry factor." she told him and Draco laughed.

"Of course."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Dean asked and Draco shook his head.

"Only that Harry has the most damnable luck and a brain like a pile of rocks. Literally any other human being hit with this curse would fall into a deep sleep trapped within their mind, probably not even realizing it."

"He's not asleep," Dean pointed out.

"No but he's still trapped. He's perceiving things the way one might in a dream. I suspect a good bit of his conscious mind is locked away as well. The parts you see flashing through are just like a more intense part of the dream, the sort that you would remember when you woke up."

"Can you reverse it?" Sam asked the question on everyone else's mind.

"I-I'm not sure I wish I knew what had caused the curse to malfunction. I know how to break the curse when it functions normally but I can't say how this will have changed them."

"It was his grace." Castiel spoke for the first time since the other wizards had arrived and everyone spun to stare at him.

"His what?" asked Hermione looking genuinely confused.

"When Harry was an infant he was blessed with a part of my grace. I suspect this is the 'Harry factor' you mentioned. My grace shielded his mind from the harmful influence of the filth that attached itself to him. It must have disrupted the spell." Castiel told them. Hermione blinked and looked at Castiel very closely as if examining and interesting specimen.

"And you are what exactly?" she asked after a long moment.

"I am an Angel of God." For a long silent moment Hermione gaped. Sam finally spoke and Hermione shut her mouth with a loud snap.

"Does that tell you what you need to know? Can you help him?"

"Normally someone close to the victim would enter their mind and search out where they are trapped. It's an intimate process, often you have to sift through memories and dreamscapes. It can also be dangerous, especially in a mind like Harry's -"

"Okay I get it lets just do this okay!" Dean cut Draco off. Draco turned to him.

"Excuse me?"

"Look I've been doing this whole supernatural helping people thing long enough to see where this conversation is going. Someone needs to go in. Preggers over there will want to go but can't for obvious reasons. You won't leave her unprotected, Cas isn't the sort to do it so ultimately it will be Sam because he like ridiculous in love with the guy and I'm sure as hell not letting my brother navigate some creepy dreamscape all by himself. So lets skip the long explanation, tell us what we need to do and get us in there." For a long moment everyone just stared at Dean but then Hermione broke into a wide warm smile.

"Harry's really going to like you."

* * *

"We'll have to put Harry to sleep, he can't stay awake for this. I can cast the spell that will join your consciousness. Once you're inside you will have to navigate Harry's mind. Likely you will encounter mostly memories and the occasional dream. It's important that you do not interact with anything until you find Harry. As long as you merely observe no harm can come to you. Once you find Harry you must explain what has happened to him. It's likely he knows at least that he is trapped and that he has been at least partially aware of what has been happening but he may not realize the exact spell. Once you've explained it to him he can use his magical core to break through the walls of the spell." Draco told them. Sam nodded his understanding as did Dean.

"Okay so how do we move through the memories?" Dean asked.

"Some will have doors others will simply fade away. As you get closer I imagine you'll be able to figure out which way to go." Hermione volunteered.

"And Sam you especially need to remember not to interfere with anything you see. These are figments, either they have already happened or they are dreams and can't really hurt Harry." Sam nodded clenching his jaw. He felt a bit like this was violation. Clearly there were many things Harry had never told him, Sam had known that before. Admittedly he'd never guessed the scope of it but he'd always known. Sam had let him keep his secrets since he had no intention of sharing his own. Now he was going to plunge into Harry's mind and probably learn far more about him then he could have even if they'd stayed together all this time.

"Alright Lets do this." Dean said sitting on one side of Harry and Sam sat down on the other. "Cas put him to sleep." Castiel stepped forward and tapped Harry on the forehead. Sam caught him as he fell back and lowered him to the bed.

"How did you do that?" Hermione demanded but Castiel didn't answer, instead gesturing to Draco to do his part.

"Each of you need to have physical contact with Harry and each other, otherwise you could end up in separate parts of his mind and become lost there." Draco told them and there were a few minutes of adjustment as Sam and Dean negotiated their hands so they were both touching Harry's hand and each others. "Ready?" Draco asked them after a moment.

Dean nodded and Sam did the same so Draco waved his wand. At first Sam felt nothing but then he was falling, he could feel Harry's fingers grasped smaller in his own and Dean's rougher ones. He clutched tighter hoping to ground himself or brace himself for whatever impact was coming. Suddenly there was a vibrant flash of purple light that seemed to envelop them completely, then darkness. Sam could feel the ground beneath his feet but could seen nothing. He no longer felt any hands in his and almost cried with relief when Dean's voice reached him.

"Sammy? You make it?"

"Yeah I'm here." Sam responded. There was another long pause while they waited for something to happen but there was only black.

"Gotta say, I was kinda expecting more." Dean said into the darkness and Sam couldn't help but agree.

* * *

Author's notes: Sorry this is even shorter than usual. I was super busy today and didn't get to start on this until late. I didn't want to miss a day though when I've been so good about getting one up every day!

thanks so much for all your reviews! I LOVE THEM AND I LOVE YOU!

**PLEASE REVIEW MORE!**


	13. Chapter 13

**2008**

"Do you think something went wrong?" Sam asked.

"Shit! Do you think it's a trap? I mean those guys said they wanted to help him but what if those were the ones to locked him up and they just wanted us out of the way!" Dean exclaimed before releasing a torrent of curse words. Suddenly Sam heard something.

"Dean shut up! Listen," Dean fell silent and it only took a moment for the sound to become clear. Someone was humming, it took Sam another moment to realize they were humming the same tune Harry had been earlier. Sam blinked and after a few moments his eyes had adjusted to the darkness and he was able to make out shapes.

He turned in the direction of the humming and tried to focus his eyes. Soon he made out a small figure close to the ground. It's little arms were moving and he had something in them. Suddenly there was a loud thud and several streaks of light appeared, illuminated the small room. Because that's what it was a room, but only in the strictest definition of the word. The light illuminated the tiny child on the bed, stick skinny with messy black hair and almost glowing green eyes. He held what looked like a doll made of sticks in his hand. The face was carved into a simple smile.

"BOY get up off your lazy ass and get my breakfast!" the child jumped and turned wide eyes toward the door where the light had emanated. He quickly stood from his tiny bed not even having to stoop despite the low ceiling and shoved the doll under the cot he'd been laying on.

"We'll play later Paddy, I love you." He whispered to the doll before hurrying out of the room. They followed and found themselves in a somewhat plain normal looking house. Turning around told them the room was actually a storage cupboard shoved under a tall staircase. Sam glanced at Dean who was looking at the cupboard with frown.

"That's pretty fucked up." he said after a moment and Sam nodded.

"Come on, lets go upstairs." he told Dean.

"But the kid went in the other room." Sam nodded.

"Yeah but I don't want to watch anymore of this. It's only going to get worse and if I know anything about Harry it's that he always seeks higher ground." Dean shrugged and followed Sam up the stairs. Sure enough when they took about two steps they found themselves somewhere entirely different.

Still on a staircase it was much longer and directly before them was a much older Harry than the one they'd seen a moment before. This Harry was still skinny but had visible muscles under his too baggy clothes. Beside him was a door which swung open almost as Sam noticed it. Inside were two identical red headed boys. They were obviously a few years older than Harry and were smiling at the younger boy in an almost predatory way.

"Hi. ."

"Harry, could we. . ."

"Talk with you for a moment?"

The boys seemed to switch off talking almost without realizing it.

"That's really creepy," Dean observed and Sam nodded even as they both followed Harry into the room. The room had two beds along with several caldrons some filled with simmering concoctions other's empty and stacked to the side.

"What's up?" Harry asked curious and the boys responded with twin leers.

"We couldn't help. . ."

"...But notice at the match. . "

"...You seemed less interested. ..."

"...In the Veela..."

". ...Then you were in the players. . .."

Harry flushed bright red and shifted uncomfortably.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about. . .The Veela were gorgeous." He said his voice shaking and averting his eyes so he was looking anywhere but at the twins.

"Oh Harry. . ."

". . . We don't mind. . ."

"...If you like boys, in fact. . ."

". . .We were rather hoping. . ."

". . . .You might want to. .. "

". . . .experiment."

As they spoke the twins had moved closer until there was one tightly pressed on either side of him. The last word was spoke directly into young Harry's ear causing the boy to shiver and flush even redder. Suddenly he squared his shoulder and got a look of determination.

"Okay, I'd like that."

Suddenly a memory of his time with Harry flashed through Sam's mind. He looked away from where the twins had descended on Harry and turned to his brother who was looking a bit ill.

"We should probably go. . .Harry once told me he lost his virginity the summer he turned fourteen to a pair of identical twins." Dean gave him a horrified look but nodded and followed him out of the room. The stepped out of the door and into another memory. Harry was about the same age but now they were in a large empty room filled with red chairs and done in a vibrant color scheme. Harry was sitting on a sofa his head resting on the lap of one of the twins from earlier.

"You know I would take you if I could Harry." the redhead told him softly as he petted Harry's dark hair. "But you have to open the ball and while I would love to see old Minnie's face if you showed up with me on your arm I don't relish the idea of my mother finding out I took your virginity."

Harry snorted and the twin leaned down and placed a kiss on his lips after quickly looking around to ensure they were alone.

"I just don't want to have to ask a girl, they're so giggly and boring."

"Not all girls are boring, George really seems to like Angelina." Harry frowned up at him.

"Are you going to abandon me for a girl as well Fred?" the other boy, Fred smiled and shook his head.

"Nah, I quite like having you all to myself. Even if you do have a dreadful crush on Cedric." Harry flushed bright red and scowled as he sat up and crossed his arms.

"I don't!" Fred laughed.

"It's alright Harry, even I have a bit of crush on Diggory. He's very dashing for a Hufflepuff."

Sam had been watching the exchange with curiosity. The name Cedric had reminded him of something that had happened years ago between Harry and himself and he wondered what else the two would say about it but Dean's voice called him away.

"I found a staircase. You said we needed to go up right?"

Sam nodded and followed his brother up. They continued to shift and march through memory after memory. Some that seemed more like nightmares. They watched Cedric die, then Fred and then they watched Harry prepare to walk into the woods. It was only Dean's iron grasp on his arm that kept Sam from stopping him or jumping in front of the curse as Harry went down.

"It already happened." Dean growled into his ear as Sam struggled against him.

Sometimes they'd stumble upon dreams. One particularly odd one had Harry riding a Rhinoceros while singing 'Home On The Range'. His redheaded friend Ron, and the bushy haired Hermione provided back up while Voldemort played the banjo. As it faded away Sam and Dean looked at each other.

"I think that's the scariest thing we've seen so far." Dean told him.

It felt like they'd been wandering forever when they finally stepped into someplace Sam recognized. It was their Kitchen, Harry was cooking eggs and bacon while Sam groaned about his hangover. Sam watched with rapt attention as he confessed his feelings and they kissed. It made his heart ache beside him Dean rolled his eyes.

"You're such a girl sometimes Sammy."

That memory faded to another one and Sam recognized it at once. Harry was just in boxers and Sam was in jeans and a t-shirt glaring him down.

"What the fuck am I supposed to think Harry? You said another man's name in our bed! How do you expect me to feel about that?" Harry's face was twisted with pain and Sam felt a swoop of guilt like a knife to the guts. Now he knew the whole story he felt like the lowest form of douchebag.

"I was having a Dream!" Harry exclaimed "I can't control what my subconscious does! It wasn't even a sex dream. Cedric and I weren't even like that!"

Dean turned to Sam.

"Wasn't Cedric the name of that kid who died?" he asked and Sam nodded.

"I didn't know that then though." Sam told him.

"How can I know that you're telling the truth? How do I know he isn't like your long lost love and one day you'll run back to him? What am I supposed to think?!" Sam roared. Sam who was watching remembered how he felt so clearly. So threatened, so terrified of losing Harry when he was already so in love with him. He'd handled it in exactly the wrong way. Even then he'd known he was overreacting and watching it now made him watch to smack the other him across the face.

"You have to trust me Sam! Why can't you just trust me? Even a blind man could see I'm ridiculous in love with you! Why isn't that enough?" It's the first time Harry has ever said it but the Sam he's talking to has already stopped listening. He doesn't say he loves Harry back, he doesn't apologize he just grabs his bag from the floor and spits the words "I have to go to class" like acid before slamming the door behind him.

Sam will realize his mistake halfway to his first class. He will run all the way home to find Harry has left the apartment. Harry will come home three days later shit faced drunk and Sam will take care of him and never ask where he's been. He doesn't see all that in the memory though all he see's is Harry standing there shell shocked in his kitchen, tears running down his face before the memory fades.

Dean doesn't say anything about the memory. He doesn't even say anything about the tears on Sam's cheeks as the next memory starts up. They are in the bedroom now and Sam can tell by the way Harry is almost limp and half asleep that they have just had sex. Sam is already fully dressed and is trying to kiss him goodbye but Harry is clinging to him.

"Don't go! We can lay in bed all day."

"I've got to go, Shuler is super strict." Sam told him kissing Harry again despite his words. Harry sighed and fell back against the bed.

"You college students are no fun at all." He told Sam pouting and Sam smiled down at him.

"I promise to come straight home as soon as class is over." Harry sighed.

"All right though I don't know why I put up with you."

"Because you love me," Sam informed "And I love you."

After Sam left Harry lay in bed for a long moment before he sighed and rolled out of bed. Groping in his bedside table Harry retrieved the bracelet he kept there and slipped it over his wrist. Sam watched in awe as Harry waved his hand over himself and soapy water appeared as if he was being scrubbed down. A moment later it vanished and Harry stood blinking but clean. Another wave of his hand brought jeans and a t-shirt which Harry climbed into. Harry stretched widely making his bones pop before he walked over to a blank piece of wall. Another wave of his hand revealed a door which Harry strolled through.

When Sam and Dean stepped through the next door they found themselves on the roof. Planters overflowing with flowers surrounded them. Sam looked around but didn't see Harry anywhere. He and Dean walked further into the garden. There were vegetables as well as flowers, the layout seemed very familiar. Suddenly it hit Sam this was Harry's garden, the one he planned but never built.

"Dean," Sam whispered almost scared to speak too loud. "This is it, Harry is here."

* * *

Author's notes: I hope you liked it! I will probably have another chapter today or early tomorrow. . .Please leave lots of reviews to get me writing!

It's a bit longer to make up for it being too short last night.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	14. Chapter 14

**May 4th, 2002**

Harry woke the moment his wards fell. He felt for his wand still disguised as a bracelet on his wrist and muttered a quick invisibility spell to hide it from view. Seemingly wandless magic tended to scare lesser wizards and meant they wouldn't take his wand from him even if he was captured. Next Harry uttered a gentle sleeping spell that should keep Sam unconscious regardless of what was going on for at least the next few hours.

He heard the bedroom door creak and jumped from his bed trying to look imposing despite his state of undress. They were all there, Ron was leading the charge wand held high and eyes glittering with his imagined victory. The other's flanked him all holding their wands in front, Amos Diggory was the only one who looked more triumphant than Ron but that wasn't surprising. Harry had heard he'd become increasingly unhinged since Harry had been on the run. His wife had left him after he was unable to let go of blaming Harry for Cedric's death. Harry kept his back straight and his eyes hard as he met Ron's eyes.

He was under no illusion as to who was running this attack. Ron had never forgiven Harry for ending things with Ginny. Despite the fact that both Harry, Ginny and even George had all explained that Ginny had known Harry was gay before they started dating. Ron had refused to believe that Ginny had offered herself up as a beard to keep Harry's secret. His friend had stopped speaking to him and had become increasingly nasty toward Hermione for staying by Harry's side. Harry wondered sometimes if it was less about Ginny and more about Ron's own outrage after the full details of his abandoning Harry during the Horcrux hunt became public.

It was Ron himself who had had too much to drink and begun running his mouth off one night at the Leaky Cauldron. He'd called Harry any number of unsavory things and ended up with a less than flattering story in the Daily Prophet the next morning. There had even been talk of revoking his Order of Merlin despite their fight it was Harry who had spoken in Ron's defense. Harry thought it was this that Ron couldn't forgive because the papers took that to mean Ron was even more of a git than they'd previously imagined. Apparently talking badly about their savior was bad but continuing to talk badly after Harry had come to his defense was even worse.

Ron had gotten the hint and stopped badmouthing Harry in public but had launched his private crusade to destroy Harry. Harry had thought about not running and letting Ron try and be arrested but he knew that Ron knew him well enough to take any drastic steps necessary to destroy him. That and the fact that the only proof he had was obtained using illegal trackers made Harry choose to run instead. Apparently he hadn't run far enough because now he was staring down Ron's wand.

"Do you really think you can take me out Ron? I mean Voldemort couldn't and you're no Voldemort." Harry asked softly. He wished they could take this out of the bedroom and away from Sam but Ron and the others were blocking the door so Harry could only wait for an opportunity to present itself. Ron smiled in a way that made Harry's stomach churn.

"No, I know I can't but do you really think you can defeat all five of us before someone shoots a severing charm at your little boy toy?" Harry looked at the others and sure enough two of them now had their wands trained on Sam's sleeping form. Harry felt his heart rate increase as the fear hit him. He knew he could take them all but he didn't think he could be that fast.

"Leave him out of this, he's just a muggle." Harry told him through grit teeth and Ron actually had the audacity to smirk at him.

"No, he's your muggle and one life in exchange for however many I will save by locking you away seems like a fair trade to me."

"I've never hurt a single innocent person and you know that. I swear on my life however that if you harm a single hair on his head I'll kill you with my bare hands." Ron's smirk grew into a kind of sadistic grin.

"I believe you but once it's over he'll still be dead won't he?"

"Just surrender Harry," Percy's voice shook as he spoke "If you give yourself up you won't be harmed and neither will your boyfriend."

"What's to keep me from just escaping once you have me?" Harry asked with a sneer.

"The knowledge that if you do we'll come back and kill your muggle. I'll keep someone close by just in case. Not that you should worry too much about that. You won't be escaping." Harry glanced back at where Sam was still sleeping. He was beautiful and peaceful. Harry swallowed before nodding. He'd go with them and when Sam was out of harms way he'd take them out and call the aurors.

"Okay, just don't hurt Sam alright?" Harry added a defeated note to his voice not wanting to give away his plan. Ron grabbed his arm and Harry felt the squeeze of apparition as they landed he heard Ron say something he couldn't quite make out and then he was falling.

**2008**

Sam and Dean moved slowly into the garden. The flower beds were rich and overflowing with color and life just the way Sam knew Harry had wanted them. He could see the city skyline off to the side where the roof ended. They turned a corner and there was Harry kneeling down with a shovel. He was digging into a flower box filled with dirt, he paused and wiped some sweat from his face before glancing up at Sam.

"Well don't just stand there! You were supposed to help me with the heavy lifting. I feel like I've been waiting for ages. Bring me that bag of fertilizer will you?" Harry said sounding exasperated Sam glanced behind him and saw the bag Harry was talking about he picked it up and carried it over before falling to his knees beside Harry.

"Harry," he gasped reaching for Harry's hand. Harry turned to him his green eyes sparkling and crinkled in amusement just as Sam remembered them. "We've been searching for you. It's time to leave."

Harry frowned as he glanced from Sam over to Dean before looking back at his dirt covered hand clasped in Sam's own.

"I can't leave," He told him in a quiet voice "I keep trying but I just can't I don't know why."

"It's a spell Harry," Sam told him and Harry blinked in surprise a small smile spreading across his perfect pink lips.

"You know about spells? I always wanted to tell you."

"Yes I know all about them and we can talk about it once you're back to yourself Harry. Do you know Draco and Hermione Malfoy?" Sam asked quickly and Harry laughed.

"Hermione Malfoy? That's a good joke though I imagine Draco would be quite pleased. I'm sure he fancies the pants off her." Sam shook his head.

"Harry babe please listen to me, it's not a joke. You've been trapped for years and everything is different now. Draco said if I told you the spell you'd be able to break it by accessing your core. Do you understand?"

"What spell?" Harry asked his face drawn and serious.

"Inclusionis est intra mente." Sam told him and Harry's eyes went wide.

"But that's an unspeakable's spell. That little prick! I am going to freaking skin him alive!"

"You know who did this to you?" It was Dean who spoke and Harry glanced at him in surprise before looking back at Sam questioningly.

"This is Dean, my brother remember?" Harry's face relaxed into a smile.

"Oh okay, it's just you said it's been years and you two are obviously close so I just thought. . .but no your brother good. Umm yeah I know who did it, the arse cursed me when my back was turned."

"So can you break it?" Sam asked "Draco didn't really tell us what you're supposed to do."

"Of course I can break it. It's my mind we're trapped in. Now I know that it's just a matter of tearing down this fake little box I've been stuck in. Come on each of you grab a hand and lets get out of here." Harry held their hands in his before closing his eyes and breathing deeply. Sam watched as a golden light started in his chest and began to emanate outwards. Harry squeezed his eyes even tighter and the light seemed to explode out of him shattering their surroundings as if they were glass, for a moment they stood in a black empty landscape before the sensation of falling.

Sam sat up breathing heavily. He glanced across at Dean who had done the same but between them Harry still seemed to be sleeping. A moment later his eyes popped open and he sat up with a wide grin.

"Sam?" He asked softly his eyes were no longer glassy but sharp and focused on Sam in the way that had always made his blood pump. Without thinking Sam grabbed Harry and pulled him into his lap kissing him deeply. Harry responded at once and for several moments they were entangled together forgetting the other occupants of the room, all of whom had decided to look they broke a apart grinning and then Harry suddenly frowned.

"Merlin! What the hell happened to my hair?!

* * *

Author's notes: HOLY CRAP this story is nearly at 200 reviews you guys are so awesome! I hope you like this chapter! Please review some more so I can hit 200. :) that would be totally rocking

I hope you liked it. Next we finally get down to the business of both kicking ass and taking names!.

Please REVIEW!


	15. Chapter 15

**2008**

Harry examined the long braid with nothing less than absolute horror. He turned to his best friend.

"Hermione you have to cut it! Please!" Harry pleaded but Hermione frowned.

"But I like it Harry, it's really cute!" she told him. Harry scowled at her.

"And if I were a puppy or a teenage girl cute would be just fine but I'm not just cut it already so you can tell me all about how you're apparent knocked up and married to Malfoy." Hermione giggled but transfigured a pair of scissors and sat Harry down to begin to cut his hair. Hermione chatted all while snipping off Harry's hair. She told him all about dating Draco and about their frantic searching for Harry after he vanished. She told him about her children and showed him a picture.

Hermione also told him about reforming and freeing the Malfoy house elves though she missed the way Draco rolled his eyes Harry didn't. Finally Harry's hair was done and back to the tousled sex hair look he'd sported since he was a teenager. Harry turned to Sam who had been quietly watching them talk. His brother and the other guy had left to buy lunch for everyone. Harry sent him a timid smile. Despite the intense make out session listening to Hermione had really driven home the fact that seven years had past. Clearly things had changed for Sam and Harry wasn't sure where he fit into this new life of Sam's.

"What do you think?" He asked gesturing to his hair. Sam shrugged.

"You look like you again." Sam replied with a warm smile and pulled Harry in for another kiss. Harry sighed in contentment as he rested his forehead on Sam's shoulder. Hermione gently patted his back.

"Well darling I guess we'll be going. Owl me everyday alright?" Harry grinned at her.

"I'll try for every week and Hermione don't tell anyone you've seen me. I've been thinking over how to handle Ron and stage one is to let him sweat. I'm certain his house elf has reported my absence by now."

"Alright darling but let me know if you need any help." Hermione told him with a parting kiss on his cheek. Once Hermione and Draco were gone Harry turned to Sam.

"So, how were your last seven years?" Harry asked the serious look in his eyes belying his teasing tone. Sam took a deep breath and closed his eyes before exhaling.

"I-this isn't easy to explain so I'm just gonna go with it and don't interrupt okay?" Sam asked softly and Harry nodded his agreement.

"After you disappeared I searched everywhere I went to the police, I put of fliers everything but it was no use. The police seemed to think you'd gone off on your own and returned to England. I kinda fell apart to be honest. About a year later I met Jess and she was...really nice. I told her all about you and what had happened she was compassionate and kind, just a really great person. Over time I ended up falling for her. I'm sorry, I should have waited I should have had faith in you but I thought you were dead." Sam choked and Harry quickly reached out to sooth him.

"I don't blame you. I would never have wanted you alone and miserable Sam. I'm glad you had someone to help you through." Harry told him petting his face gently and laying a soft kiss on his cheek. Sam drew a shuddering breath and continued his story.

"I was planning on marrying Jess but then she was killed about four years ago."

"Oh Sam I'm so sorry." Harry told him but Sam shook his head.

"There's more and it goes back to how we found you and pretty much my whole life. I never told you Harry but my family are all hunters. Whenever something supernatural starts killing we hunt it and destroy it. I left home because I hated that life but after losing Jess, it was demon that killed her, after that I started hunting again with Dean. That's actually how we found you, it was a coincidence mostly.

There's a wizard killing ummm. . .other wizards I guess specifically the ones called purebloods. We confronted him at the home of a witch he killed the witch but before that he was talking about someone called Harry Potter who was missing and I just. . .I knew. It occurred to me for the first time that if you had been important to these people than maybe Castiel would know what happened to you."

"Castiel?" Harry asked.

"He's an angel sent to help Dean avert the apocalypse anyway I asked him and I guess he's known how to find you all along. He was just waiting for me to ask, I don't know why he didn't just tell me."

"I'm sorry can we back up to the averting the apocalypse part? Cause that's not really something you can bring up and then pass by." Harry asked looking alarmed and Sam flushed.

"We have to prevent the sixty six seals from being broken or Lucifer will escape from hell."

"Wow. . .okay. . .just wow. I guess it's a good thing you found me when you did then." Harry replied after processing for a moment.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked in confusion Harry gave him a skeptical look.

"You don't honestly think I'm going to let you run off and avert the apocalypse without me do you?"

Before Sam could answer the door of their motel opened and Dean walked in closely followed by Castiel. Dean was laden with fast food and Castiel was carrying the drinks containers. Once they had finished eating Harry leaned back with a contented sigh and grinned at Sam.

"I have not had a meal that good in years. It's all been stale bread and cheese. Alright well let's go find our rogue wizard shall we?"

* * *

A good part of Ron Weasley's rise within the Auror department was due to his often desperate and tireless searching for his best friend, Harry Potter. At least that's how the other Aurors and Kingsley saw it. They all knew about their falling out before Harry's disappearance but no one doubted they would have patched things up again if Harry had not gone missing. After all no one had seen an Auror more frantic or more devoted to a case. Even years later Ron was still listed as the lead investigator and regularly investigated leads on the whereabouts of his friend. The fact that he never found anything seemed to hit Ron harder than anyone.

For the first time in his career Ron was actually looking for Harry. Searching as frantically as other's had always believed him to be and finding nothing. It didn't help that Percy had refused to assist him. Ron had owled him three times before apparating to Percy's home. Percy had answered the door with his arms crossed wand in hand. Ron had demanded his assistance but Percy just scowled.

"I hope he is free, if he's himself and he sends us to Azkaban it's no less than we deserve Ron Weasley. I've watched you climb the ranks on the backs of better men and a reputation built on lies. If I weren't such a coward I'd turn myself in today." and the door was slammed in his face. Both the members of the Wizengamot who had been on his side before had died in the years since putting Harry away at the time Ron had been grateful that they died with their secrets intact but now he was grieving the lack of useful help.

As it was the only person willing to help him was Amos Diggory. The man had as much too lose as Ron because after Harry had been put away he pulled his life together. He'd convinced his wife to come back to him and had begun a very successful business selling muggle novelty items. Together they headed to Potter Manor to see if any clues had been left about how Harry had escaped or with whom. It had taken them three days alternating to finally tear down the wards. Together the men searched high and low for anything to tell them how Harry had escaped but found nothing.

Ron returned home after his search to collapse exhausted into his favorite armchair next to the fire. He would awake some hours later to the sound of his wife's screams.

* * *

Author's notes: So here is the first chapter for today. I can almost promise there will be another one but I really have shamefully neglected all of my other stories so I may try to work on them. (if I can somehow this story just nags at me). I find it totally hilarious that you all are so hungry for vengeance on Ron that you seem to have completely forgotten Dennis.

ALSO Holy Moly! 217 reviews! YOWZER you guys are fabulous. So I'll tell you now that my highest reviewed story was 270 and I really feel we can beat that. So my lovlies please continue with your totally awesome reviews and I will continue with my rapid fire updates!

P.S. I know several of you wanted Harry to keep the long Hair but as Harry said cute is for puppies and Harry is more the ruggedly sexy type.

**Thank you! **

**Please Review.**


	16. Chapter 16

**2008**

Harry looked expectantly at Dean who was still trying to push more food into his mouth.

"Almost done? We've got places to be, crazed murders to subdue and all that." Harry asked, Sam grinned at him and popped his last french fry into his mouth.

"I'm done." He announced and Dean sent him a glare before turning to Harry.

"You don't even know where this guy is going to hit next. Where is it you're in such a rush to get to?" He asked causing bits of cheeseburger to spray from his mouth. Harry smiled at him.

"I figured we'd go down to the local wizarding district and get a list of prominent purebloods in the area."

Dean gaped at him.

"California has a local Wizarding district? Where?" Harry rolled his eyes.

"I should think that would be obvious." Harry responded holding out a hand to each of them "Shall we go?"

Sam promptly took Harry's hand but Dean eyed the other with suspicion.

"I don't really think we need to hold hands to walk to my car." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Of course we don't but if you want to get there in three seconds rather than three hours I think we'd better apparate."

"And that requires me to hold your hand?" Dean asked. Harry looked thoughtful.

"Well no just good physical contact. If you'd be more comfortable we could hug. It's just if you don't hold on tightly I might leave something behind." Harry told him.

"Something like what?" Dean asked horrified.

"Oh you know maybe some hair or an arm heck I once heard of a wizard leaving his cock behind."

Dean went white his hand instantly going to cup his gentials. He looked from Harry to Sam then back to Harry as if to detect if he was serious or not. Harry just smiled blandly at him and waited.

"Lets hug." Dean said finally "Just to be safe."

* * *

When the squeezing stopped Sam opened his eyes and looked around. Dean was still clutching Harry with his eyes squeezed tightly shut while Harry was smirking slightly. Looking around Sam recognized the area at once from his college days. Harry had even brought him here a few times.

"Haight Ashbury?" he asked in surprise. At the sound of his voice Dean peeked out of one eye and realized they had arrived. He stepped back from Harry and made a quick inventory of his person even reaching down and adjusting himself.

"Why didn't you tell me we were here?" Dean demanded Harry smirked and shrugged.

"You're a really good cuddler." before turning to Sam "Are you really surprised?"

Sam thought about it. Looking at the strange people wandering around for a moment he finally shook his head.

"No. . .no I guess this makes sense."

"Unfortunately you lot won't be able to get into the shops I need to go to so just wait here and I'll be back in a jiff." Harry told them before planting a quick kiss on Sam's cheek and walking off. Dean scowled at him before turning to Sam.

"If we couldn't help with the questioning why'd he even bring us?" Dean demanded. Sam shrugged he already didn't like having Harry out of his eyeline. Part of him worried he'd be recaptured or murdered. He knew it was unreasonable but after having Harry back the thought of losing him all over again was overwhelming. "We're sure he's not evil right?"

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother.

"Castiel vouched for him and I lived with him for more than a year. I think I would have noticed if he were evil."

Harry came back only a few minutes later looking troubled.

"What's up? Did you find anything out?" Sam asked and Harry nodded.

"Yes there's only one pureblood left in the city. The place was like a ghost town most everyone has left the area. I just hope we get there before Dennis does."

* * *

The house was an old school San Francisco Mansion that had probably been built around the turn of the century. It had tall white columns and was made of what looked like marble. The garden was large and obviously had been left to its own devices for at least a few decades. Flowers grew wild and the tree's cast long shadows as they moved up the walk to the door. The plants seemed to rustle and move of their own accord because there was no wind to move them.

"Okay so we're sure this lady isn't actually some kind of dark witch that maybe we could just let Creevey off?" Dean asked as he eyed the snake engraved door. Harry glanced at him.

"No."

"No you're not sure or no you can't let Creevey off her?" Dean asked.

"Either." Without giving Dean a chance to respond he lifted the ornately carved knocker and hammered it against the door. They waited in tense silence for several minutes and Dean was just about to suggest that maybe they should just go or at least push their way in when the door creaked open.

The crouched old woman wore an ancient looking dress which was black with a white lace overlay. There were little lace gloves on her hands and a little pillbox hat and black lace veil perched on her white hair. The old woman looked at each of them in turn but when her eyes landed on Harry she gasped.

"Bless my soul! Harry Potter! It's an honor," and she swept into a low bow. They were quickly herded into the house without even making introductions because the lady would not hear of it until they were all seated and had been served tea and cakes.

"Now Mrs. Black," Harry started but the woman quickly interrupted him.

"Oh call me Calliope dear after all family however distant should never stand on ceremony."

"Family? I didn't realize you two were related." Sam asked in surprise. Glancing at Harry Dean realized he was as startled by this statement as well.

"Oh my yes! You see my mother was Athena Potter and she married my father Pavo Black who was the brother of Headmaster Phineas Black. Of course if you go at it from the legal standpoint as Lord of the House of Black I am related to you both by birth and marriage my beloved late husband Eridanus Black was my second cousin. Unfortunately he passed away after just two years of marriage. He did leave me quite an inheritance however and I moved here and built this house."

"Wait you built this house? But it's at least 100 years old!" Dean exclaimed. The woman flushed.

"A Lady never reveals her age sir!" She exclaimed and Harry leaned over and whispered to them both.

"Wizards have much longer lifespans than regular people." Before turning to Calliope "Ignore him dear aunt! May I call you Aunt Calliope?"

The woman giggled and nodded.

"I'm afraid my visit is not a social one Aunt surely you've heard of the recent murders?" Harry asked her gently and she nodded.

"I have, of course I have it's been the talk of the town and all the young people have run off but I told them. I have lived in this house for nearly all my life, if some young muggle born upstart thinks he can chase me from my home he has another thing coming!" Suddenly she flushed and began to speak quickly "Not that I have anything against muggle borns Harry dear, why I once had a lover whose mother was a muggle born and we was the sweetest young man I've ever met."

Harry opened and closed his mouth several times unsure how to respond when Sam spoke up.

"That's very brave of you Mrs. Black."

The woman beamed at him but before she could respond a thundering crash echoed through the house. Sam and Dean exchanged a look before turning to Harry.

"He's here." Instead of looking frightened however Harry released a relieved sigh.

"Finally!"

* * *

Author's note: So. . .I'm thinking two more chapters? Maybe three if I add another smut chapter. . . I love all of your reviews and I really hope you keep them up!

You are all Awesome!

**Please Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**2008**

Harry quickly gestured for Sam and Dean to get behind him and surround Mrs. Black before he moved forward to face the only entrance into the room. Sam watched as a new aura seemed to settle over Harry. His shoulders straightened, his jaw clenched and he held his wand in his hand the same way Sam and Dean held their guns. Only Harry looked calmer than Sam ever felt before facing a foe. He looked like a man ready to face anything and fully expectant to defeat it. When the door flew off it's hinges with a huge crash Harry didn't even flinch.

Dennis stepped through the door. He wore a pleased smirk as he did so but it quickly slipped from his face as his eyes landed on Harry before wandering to take in Sam and Dean where they stood hiding Mrs. Black from view. Harry's face spread into a lazy grin that Sam thought probably would have been terrifying if it had been pointed at him. As it stood it was mostly just sexy to see Harry so confident he couldn't even muster it in himself to be afraid.

"Hello Dennis," Harry greeted his voice calm and measured. Dennis smiled and his wand drooped to his side.

"Harry! You're here!" He exclaimed a large grin splitting his face. "I can't believe it! Don't worry Harry I'll kill this pureblood bitch and you'll be safe from her sort forever."

He raised his wand again aiming in the direction of Sam and Dean, where Mrs. Black's little pill box hat could be see just over Dean's shoulder. Harry shook his head sadly.

"Oh Dennis, what has happened to you? This isn't the way to do things. You can't become the thing you hate Dennis everyone knows that." Harry's tone was gentle almost sad and the mad wizard flicked his eyes away from the old witch and back to Harry his smile forming into a confused frown.

"What do you mean? They're the reason Colin died! The reason your parents died! It will happen again unless we stop them!" He said his tone desperate and his eyes wild but Harry just shook his head again.

"You can't hold a whole race responsible for the actions of the few Dennis. Give me your wand Dennis. Surrender to me and I'll make sure you don't get the kiss." Dennis's face twisted into something ugly and feral then baring his teeth and letting out a snarl he raised his wand even higher aiming it at Harry's heart.

"You're not Harry Potter! Did you really think you could fool me with your filthy polyjuice?" He spun suddenly and shot a spell but instead of aiming for Harry it was heading directly for the old woman. Sam moved quickly to shield the woman and was caught by sudden searing agony. He couldn't think through pain but suddenly there was a thundering shout.

"SECTUMSEMPRA!"

The pain stopped as suddenly as it started and Sam sat up. It took his eyes a moment to search out Dennis but when he did he understood why. Where the man stood was now a body, it was missing its head. Sam gaped at it but Harry was quickly at his side. Touching his face with gentle hands and his eyes were full of concern.

"Are you alright Sam? Can you speak to me?" He asked his voice panicked. Sam nodded slowly.

"Yeah, yeah I think I'm okay I-I What the hell was that?" he asked surprised to find his voice raw and shaking.

"The Cruciatus curse, also known as the torture curse. I wasn't sure how it would affect you, I've never seen it done on a muggle." He said as he pushed a glass of water into his hand. Sam hadn't seen where he'd got it from and wondered if he'd used magic as he sipped the icy water down.

Dean came up behind Harry then and offered a hand to pull Sam off the floor which he gratefully took. Dean looked from the body which had finally collapsed to the floor, over to the head staring blankly under the settee where it had rolled before looking up at Harry. Sam shifted worried he'd have to shield Harry from his brother but Harry met Dean's gaze head on his lips firm.

"You decapitated him." Dean observed.

"He hurt Sam." Harry responded in a hard tone as if challenging Dean to question him about it. Instead Dean clapped a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"I guess you won't be completely useless If you want to stick around that'd be okay." Sam breathed a soft sigh of relief and a smile smile flicked across Harry's lips.

* * *

Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt sighed as he read over two conflicting reports. One from his Head Auror Ronald Weasley and another from Auror Seamus Finnigan. He'd known Ronald since he was a boy and he had a hard time believing he would lie knowing his former dorm mate would have to take the fall but. . .there had been a lot of conflicting reports. His men seemed to dying left and right lately it smacked of bad leadership. Not to mention when he'd sent down a message to Weasley's secretary she told him he'd been off work for the last two days.

Kingsley only hoped it didn't have anything to do with Draco Malfoy and his wife Hermione's sudden holiday over to the US. He knew his Head Auror had never quite forgiven his former best friend from going off and marrying his childhood rival. He'd tried several times to have charges brought against Draco over the years but nothing stuck because he did it with little to no evidence. His assistant Percy Weasley was also acting strangely. Moving around the office white faced and jumping at any unexpected noise.

As if to add to his frustration his counterpart in the American Ministry had written saying he was certain the recent rash of murders of prominent purebloods was directly tied to british nationals. He was threatening an international incident if Kingsley didn't send some Aurors to help clean up the mess. Kingsley knew this was mostly because the American Magical Law Enforcement team was drastically understaffed relying mostly on free lance hunters to deal with almost all supernatural threats.

It's not that Kingsley didn't want to help out but with his Auror's dropping like flies under increasingly suspect leadership he wasn't sure he could spare any. A sudden pop had Kingsley jumping from his desk. Apparition was supposed to be impossible in this part of the ministry but as his eyes took in the messy hair, pale skin and shocking eyes of the man who stood before him he almost laughed. If anyone could choose to force his way through ministry wards it would be Harry Potter.

* * *

Author's Note: I'M SORRY! My daughter's room flooded and the plumber had to come which totally stressed me out too much to write so then I was like maybe I'll just read a few chapters of Rise Of the Drackens. Of course if any of you have ever read Starlight Massacre's Rise of the Drackens you know you can't just read 'a few chapters' it's like the fanfiction equivalent of crack. I read 74 chapters in three days and all I could think at the end is why isn't there more!

But I'm back now and will be back on daily updates! Again sorry so much for the delay! I love you all!

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	18. Chapter 18

**2008**

Romilda Weasley hummed happily to herself as she prepared breakfast for her children. She'd seen Ronald asleep in his chair by the fire when she'd got up in the night to feed little Mary her youngest child. She had left him there to sleep knowing that if she woke him he would no doubt bore her with stories of his life as Head Auror or attempt to sneak in a snog. Neither option was at all appealing so she left him there. If he was stiff and sore when he woke it would be his own fault for not coming up to bed like a normal human being.

She was in a particularly good mood that morning because the Limited Edition Harry Potter Vs. The Horntail figurine had come in the morning owl post. The sculpture was incredibly detailed right down the clothing little Harry was wearing. His Quidditch leathers were actually made from the same fabric the actual Harry Potter's' would have been and the tiny firebolt had been designed by Firebolt Inc for the limited 500 piece lot of figurines.

As she cooked breakfast for her family she considered where to put little Harry. The obvious place was with her other fourth year memorabilia. Fourth year was her largest collection because Harry had been so busy. She had a butterbeer bottle he had drunk from after defeating the dragon. The napkin he had used during the Yule Ball Dinner and detailed figurines of each of the tournaments tasks. She even had the Graveyard scene that had been discontinued by the manufacturer after only fifty were produced because some crybaby had said showing Harry tied to a gravestone with that Diggory boy's body on the ground nearby was in 'Poor Taste'. It was the highlight of her collection and she was always sure to show it off to guests.

None of those figurines flew however which had Romilda thinking she ought to put it up with Harry's other flying figures. Most of those were quidditch figurines however so thematically it might not fit. Perhaps she would talk Ronald about increasing her allowance so she could buy the companion castle piece. That way the entire flight could be re enacted just as it had happened. When she'd talked to Ron about it before he'd absolutely forbidden it but perhaps now that he could see how wrong little Harry looked with the quidditch figures he would relent. After all what's a few hundred Galleons when it could make her so happy. She'd even go to bed with him if that is what it took.

With this thought in mind and her coffee finally brewed Romilda scooped up her paper and began to read as she sipped her beverage. She had spotted Harry's image on the front cover and was quite excited to see if they had any news about his disappearance. She had only got a few sentences in when she began to scream.

* * *

**A Hero Betrayed**

**By Rita Skeeter**

In the years since our beloved hero and savior Harry James Potter (now age 27) vanished from the public eye many have speculated as to what had happened to him. Some believed his already unstable mind had broken sending him off to some unknown local perhaps not even knowing his own name. Others suggested he had grown tired of his fame was now living a magic free life among the muggles. Yet some, myself included suspected a much darker reason.

This reporter has always believed our hero would never leave us willingly. Having had Harry Potter as a close personal friend since becoming acquainted with him at the tender age of twelve, when he took part in the dangerous TriWizard Tournament that ended the life of one of his competitors, I never believed he would abandon his public. In truth I must admit I believed young Potter dead, killed by persons unknown in vengeance for his heroic defeat of the Dark Lord Voldemort.

You can imagine then, dear readers, this reporters surprise and delight to find the very same man our dear beloved Savior Harry Potter waiting in my breakfast nook this very morning. Because of our long acquaintance I knew him at once though I daresay many would not have for I'm afraid our dear Harry is a changed man. Yes his eyes still burn as green as the curse that he survived and his midnight black hair still looks windswept and charming but that is where the similarities end. His skin once flushed and tan is now a porcelain white stretched almost grotesquely over his skeletal frame. Now our Harry has always been thin but as you will learn years of nearly no food have left him a shade of his former self.

Despite his shocking appearance young Harry greeted me with a warm smile. He was as he has always been charming and polite as he asked me to tell his story. This reporter is always eager for truth to rule and I told him so however the tale he laid before me was more than even I could have imagined. Betrayed by one who was once his closest friend, ripped from his bed in the dark of night from the very arms of his lover. His mind violated and his body imprisoned until now seven years later that same lover found him and rescued him. Dear readers settle in for a story of betrayal but also a story of love against all odds.

This betrayal was not at the hands of a stranger, indeed not even at the hands of an acquaintance but at the hands of man he once called family. If you have not guessed already I will tell you now the name of the man responsible for destroying the happiness of our beloved hero. It was a man who has built his career on his desperate search for Harry the vile and detestable Head Auror Ronald Weasley. . . . Continue story on pages 3, 4, and 5 or skip to page 7 for a history of Harry Potter in pictures.

* * *

Romilda did not skip forward to read the rest instead she crumpled the paper in her hand and grabbed her wand. She tore into the room where her husband was just waking from his slumber. She was fuming. She had settled for Ron when Harry went missing, had given up her dream lover for his best friend. This betrayal by her husband was unacceptable.

"Darling what?" Ron asked groggily. She didn't let him finish flicking her wand and shouting a spell she'd learned in a book of ancient revenge spells.

"Castrandi!" Ronald let out a wounded yowl like and reached down to clutch his lower parts to find them completely gone. Romilda raised her wand to cast again but before she could the sound of a dozen pops had the room full of aurors.

* * *

Percy Weasley walked into the Minister of Magic's office with the Daily Prophet clutched tightly in his fist. He was shaking slightly but it didn't stop him from straightening his shoulders and looking his boss in the eye.

"I confess. I'd like to turn myself into the custody of the ministry and offer up my memories for use at trial against myself, my brother Ronald and Amos Diggory."

Kingsley pinned him with a hard look.

"Are you hoping to cut a deal Percy? Because nothing you do will keep me from pursuing you with the full force of the law." Percy shook his head and lowered his eyes to the ground unable to look at the disgust in Kingsley's eyes for another moment.

"No sir, I deserve life in Azkaban or the kiss for what I have done. More than that for my cowardice, I left a man I considered a friend to rot because I was too afraid to face prison. I'm ready now sir and I will accept whatever sentence is handed down."

* * *

Amos Diggory was having a good morning. Unlike that distasteful Weasley he didn't care that Potter had escaped from his castle prison. The boy's mind was more scrambled that his breakfast eggs and even if he somehow managed to communicate who was responsible for his kidnapping he could hardly be considered a reliable witness. The spell they'd used to incapacitate him was only known to a few unspeakables and was told to Amos in confidence by a friend some years before. Sure Draco Malfoy might recognize it a fact Ron had repeatedly pointed out but he couldn't break it. Not when it had gone so very wrong and not when he and Potter were at best acquaintances.

So while Ronald paced and worried Amos had picked up flowers and chocolates for his beautiful Claire. They'd made love and fallen asleep and when he woke the next morning it was to the smell of his favorite breakfast Haggis and eggs. He strolled down the steps humming happily to himself as he tied closed his robe. He stopped dead when he saw his Claire's face. Her wide grey eyes so much like his late son's were staring at him in nothing short of horror. Her face was as pale as it had been when he'd first had to tell her of Cedric's death.

Her fingers were clenched tight around a copy of the morning's paper and her body shook. When she saw him come down she moved forward quickly and threw her arms around him. He rubbed her back gently and kissed her golden hair.

"Darling whatever has got you so distraught?" he asked her.

"Tell me it's not true! Tell me it's all a lie and I'll believe you just tell me you would never do such a thing Amos!" She begged and when he eased her back he saw tears trailing down her face.

"Claire love you've got to calm down. What is it you think I've done?" She thrust the paper into his hands and when his eyes fell on the headline he understood. His lips pulled into a hard line and his eyes lifted to meet Claire's. He didn't speak but she didn't need him too as she released a broken sob and collapsed to the floor.

"How could you? He was only a boy!"

"He wasn't he was twenty and he killed our Cedric! He should never have put him in danger!" Amos told her becoming angry as he reached out to pull her up. Claire scrambled back to avoid his hands.

"Don't you touch me! I don't know you!" Anger lanced through Amos like lightening and before he knew it he had drawn his wand and pointed it as his wife. He opened his mouth-

"STUPIFY!" Claire Diggory was weeping on the floor as she watched her husband keel over to the ground. Auror who had been waiting in the next room offered her his hand.

"Are you alright ma'am?" He asked softly and she nodded her head shakily.

"Just. . .just take him away."

* * *

Author's notes: So I'm going to write one more chapter just to wrap things up and then this is over. You my lovely reviewers who have made this my BEST REVIEWED STORY EVER get to decide what that will entail. Also I know you all thirsted for vengeance against our dear ronnie so I hope it meets your approval.

I can go smutty! Or I can go romantic and mushy or I can go both.

Let me know what you want to see via Reviews! LOVE YOU

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	19. Chapter 19

**This Chapter contains an adult scene. It is clearly labeled with the letter 'm' both at the beginning and end. If you are uncomfortable with man on man luvin' please skip the adult scene :-)**

**2008**

Harry apparated back to the motel where Sam and Dean were staying after finishing with Rita. He knew that within hours all hell would reign down on the people responsible for his kidnapping and imprisonment but he wouldn't be there to see it. He'd given his memories to Kingsley and washed his hands of them. Part of him had been tempted to stay around wreak personal justice and watch them wriggle as their lives fell apart but a bigger part just wanted it over. He'd already spent years apart from Sam and while he wasn't sure exactly where they stood he knew he loved him as much as he had the night he was kidnapped. So instead of hanging around Harry returned to the shabby motel where Sam and Dean were waiting for him.

Sam kissed him when he walked into the room and it made Harry smile.

"How'd it go?" he asked and Harry shrugged.

"Fine pretty much as expected, they're all being brought into custody as we speak. They'll go to trial but with the evidence I've provided there is no way they'll get off without life sentences if not the kiss."

"The kiss?" Dean asked sounding incredulous. Harry smirked at him.

"Yeah we don't have the death sentence the kiss is much worse. They suck your soul out through your mouth."

"Jesus remind me never to break any of your laws." Dean replied with a shudder but Harry shook his head.

"Nah you'd never get kissed. As a muggle the worse case scenario is they'd completely wipe your mind and relocate you." Sam blinked at him.

"They can do that?" he asked and Harry nodded.

"Easily."

Harry looked around the room really noticing it for the first time before turning to Sam and Dean with a devious smile.

"I gotta say I'm not loving the accommodations." He told them and Dean scowled.

"Hey this place is nice! They've even got a pool."

"Is that the strange greyish pond out front? Cause I would not be surprise to find rats or the urban wildlife using it as a waterhole." Sam laughed before pressing a kiss to Harry's hair.

"We can't all be independently wealthy Harry. World Saving doesn't exactly pay the bills."

"Ah but you have me now. Come on I saw a nice Marriott down the road. Lets go get a suite or two for the night."

* * *

Harry walked up the receptionist with a warm smile.

"I need two Suites for the night, preferably next to each other." He told her the woman nodded and accepted his credit card and ID.

"Okay Mr. Potter and will you be needing two Queen beds or One King in each room." She asked sweetly as she typed into her computer. Harry blushed.

"Oh err-" he glanced at Sam who was also blushing very red and not meeting his eyes.

"Are you guys kidding me? You two are seriously like a couple of teenage girls. One king in each room." Dean burst out "Honestly a blind man can see you're just itching to tear each other's clothes of. Which is frankly gross and if you could keep the longing looks to a minimum it would be much appreciated."

The receptionist blushed and released a small giggle before getting her expression under control and giving a questioning look to Harry who was so embarrassed all he could do was nod. She typed on the computer a few more moments before taking two cards and handing them over.

"Okay you'll be on the eleventh floor in rooms 1101 and 1102 Check out is at noon." Dean sent her a winning grin.

"Thanks babe, you know my little bro bats for the other team but I assure you I am straight as an arrow." He said leaning onto the desk, the girl blushed and Dean turned to Sam and Harry. "You guys can head up I want to get to know-"

"Jenny" the girl supplied.

"I want to get to know Jenny a little better."

* * *

Sam and Harry walked to their room without meeting each other's eyes. Harry was embarrassed about how awkward and strange he felt. His time being imprisoned all seemed like a hazy dream and he was still having trouble really comprehending how much time had passed. Sam had changed so much, he seemed to feel the same as he had before but Harry hadn't missed how thrown off by this whole thing his brother seemed. Harry wondered if Sam had ever even mentioned him. He wasn't sure how to feel if he hadn't.

They stepped through into their room and Harry's heart was beating a mile a minute. His hands were sweaty and he watched Sam as he placed their bags on the foot of the bed before turning to face Harry. For a moment they just looked at each other. Taking in the various changes in a way they hadn't had time for earlier. Harry noted that Sam was broader than he had been, at 18 he'd been lanky and thin at 25 he'd developed his biceps and pectoral muscles making him appear a good few inches thicker than he had before. His hair was longer and fell into his eyes, which Harry found irresistibly sexy. His eyes were still that chocolatey brown though and Harry recognized the burning lust he saw in them.

"God I've missed you so much," Sam told him his voice rough and suddenly he was right there kissing him. Harry moved on instinct letting his legs wrap around Sam's hips and his arms around Sam's neck as he was lifted from the ground and kissed thoroughly. Sam's hands were firm on his hips as he carried Harry toward the large bed easily supporting his small frame. His movements were hurried and desperate as he pulled the clothes from Harry's body accidentally tearing Harry's shirt in the process.

**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

Harry barely noticed as Sam began kissing and touching him as if mapping out his body to see if anything had changed. He found himself doing the same tracing his fingers through the little bunches of coarse hairs around Sam's nipples that hadn't existed seven years ago. Harry tugged them experimentally and Sam moaned against his neck in hot burst of breath sending shivers through Harry's frame. It didn't take long for their clothes to find the floor but they continued to map each others bodies feeling, tasting and leaving little marks behind them as they became reacquainted.

Harry's fingers traced and teased Sam's member which seemed larger than he remembered as well before moving on to his thighs and firm buttocks. Sam gasped and arched against him as he bit down on his inner thigh then moved back to his hips and stomach before Sam reached down and hauled him up by his hair to kiss him again. The slight pain that went along with the blatantly aggressive action made Harry moan.

"Harry," Sam gasped after several more minutes of kissing and caressing "I want-" He cut off with a moan as Harry bit down on a particularly sensitive bit of skin.

"Anything babe just tell me." Harry responded breathlessly lifting his eyes to look into Sam's.

"I want you to top." Sam told him meeting his gaze head on. Harry was surprised having only done this with Sam a handful of times but agreed at once. He began to work his way down Sam's body licking and biting along the way until he reached Sam's cock and began to lick and suck at it.

They hadn't had the forethought to buy lube but now that Sam knew about Harry's magic he didn't have to hide his abilities and easily conjured some. He prepared Sam slowly and carefully knowing it had been years since the last time Sam had done this. All the while he continued to tongue and lick at Sam's cock keeping the larger man twisting and groaning in pleasure.

"Okay. . .god enough please Harry." Sam pleaded and Harry grinned at him slicking himself up and pushing into his lover. Sam grunted slightly and his body stiffened from the slight pain he felt even after Harry's careful preparation and Harry waited to give him a moment to adjust. It was almost more than Harry could handle. Even after stretching Sam was impossibly tight and Harry was again reminded that Sam likely hadn't been with a man like this since the last time he'd done it with Harry. He couldn't help but smile at the thought that this was something Sam had only ever shared with him.

After what seemed like an eternity but was probably only a few seconds Sam gave a shaky nod and Harry began to thrust. He was careful to take slow moderated thrusts but it had been literally years and he was already right on the edge of orgasm. He held his control tightly as he worked to make sure Sam got the maximum pleasure and almost cried with relief when he finally found Sam's prostate causing the other man to give a shout and a needy whine. Harry sped up making sure to pummel Sam's prostate with every reentry. He reached down and grasped Sam between the legs working his cock in tandem with his thrusts. It didn't take long until Sam was arching and cursing and exploding all over their bedspread. Harry groaned as Sam's body tightened around him and he tumbled over the edge and into bliss.

**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

For a moment they just laid together, Harry limp on Sam's chest before he finally pulled out and rolled to his side. Sam caught him in one of his large arms and pressed another kiss to his lips as he crushed him against his broad chest. Harry sighed happily as he rested his head against Sam's pectoral muscles and just relished the feel of his lover beside him. With a quick wave of his hand he cleaned away their mess causing Sam to shudder slightly.

"What was that?" He asked his voice rough from screaming.

"Cleaning charm," Harry murmured. Even though it was still fairly early he was feeling drowsy and comfortable. "I didn't want to have to get up to shower."

"That's really handy." Sam replied with a smile teasing his lips "but I'm glad I didn't know about it before. I used to love our post sex showers."

Harry chuckled at that and leaned over to kiss a bit of Sam's soft skin.

"You loved our shower sex you mean."

"Mostly I just loved you. God I missed you so much." Sam's words made Harry hesitate before he asked a question that had been bothering him ever since he came to himself.

"You didn't tell Dean about me." he said his voice quiet and carefully neutral. Sam shook his head.

"No I did, when you disappeared I even called my dad and begged him to help look for you. I just-left out the sex part."

"Why?"

"Honestly? I wasn't sure how my dad would respond and then-after you were gone I couldn't find it in myself to get involved with another man. They all just reminded me of you. I couldn't stop comparing them and hating them for not being you. Then I met Jess and I mean she was nothing like you. She had blond hair and blue eyes, not to mention she was a girl. We were just friends at first. It was about a year after you disappeared, she was really nice and understanding. I told her all about you and she helped, things just sort of grew from there. Then she died and Dean came back and there was just never a way to explain it that wouldn't make it sound like some kind of college experimentation phase and I knew it was so much more than that."

"Are you sure it was? I mean you were only eighteen and like you said you've not been with another man since. It would be okay you know. If you felt. . .differently now." Harry told him softly even though it killed him to say it. Sam stiffened beneath him.

"Do you feel differently?" he asked his voice tense and Harry shook his head.

"No for me it's all been like a dream almost. I felt the time passing of course but it's hazy. I feel the same as I did the night I was taken but for you I know it's been years and your life has changed so much. I won't say it won't hurt but I would understand if we can't be what we were to each other." Harry didn't look at Sam, he didn't think he could bear it in case Sam told him that yes this was only for old times sake and there would be no tomorrow. He heard Sam sigh above him before being pulled up for a deep long kiss.

"Oh Harry, don't you listen? I never stopped loving you. Even when I was with Jess I honestly thought you had died or I would have never stopped looking. I love you maybe more now that I know so much about the life you've lead. You're amazing. I couldn't stop loving you even if I tried. I'll stick by you as long as you'll let me."

"Well then I guess we're stuck together because I could never send you away. Besides I guess we've got to save the world." Harry said letting a smile slip onto his face. Sam laughed.

"I'm so glad world saving is a hobby we have in common." Harry kissed him again before settling himself against his lover's warm chest listening to his heart beat. Later he would ask Sam about the Demon blood and about the Seals they had to stop being broken. Right now however he was going to enjoy the feel of Sam's skin against his own. The sound of his steady breathing and the calming pulse of his heart, after seven years apart, he thought he'd earned a few peaceful moments..

The End

* * *

Author's notes: Whew this story has been a bit of a journey and has gotten such a fabulous response from you all! Thanks for the great times. I've had several questions about a sequel but all I can say is Maybe. If I do it won't be until after I have updated all the fics I totally abandoned to work on this one.

If you want to read another supernatural fic by me. **Second Chance** is a completed Harry/Dean fic. You can also go to **Archive Of Our Own** (the link to my account is on my profile) I have two Supernatural Crossover One shots currently posted **Locked out of Heaven** a Harry/Castiel oneshot that got pulled from for explicit content and **A Hunter Walked Into a A Bar** a Harry/Dean oneshot which I plan to add at least one more sequel too.

**Please Review! Tell me if you liked the ending!**


End file.
